Hetalia The Beautiful World: 2P! Version
by Sakhory
Summary: Secuela de "Hetalia World Series: 2P! Version". ¿Cómo sería Hetalia si hubiera sido protagonizado por las versiones 2P! de éstos personajes? Otros colores, otras personalidades, otra historia. Un punto de vista distinto. Semi AU, Insinuaciones varias. Rating T por lenguaje.
1. Chapter 1

Hola! Bueno, para celebrar también mi historia número 100 (:'3), decidí traerles (Por fin) The Beautiful World en versión 2P!. Como siempre, espero que lo disfruten~.

Mi plan es escribir los 20 capítulos, las dos partes del Buon San Valentino, y para finalizar, el extra del "Diario del Asombroso Prusia", que me quedó pendiente.

**Disclaimer:** Hetalia no me pertenece, tampoco éstos personajes.

**Advertencias de aquí en adelante:** 2P!, Semi AU, Insultos, insinuaciones subidas de tono, personajes nuevos, Yaoi.

.

—Oye, oye, Japón—lo llamó Italia— ¿Hace mucho tiempo peleabas usando _shuriken_, cierto?

— ¿A qué viene esa pregunta? —preguntó el aludido, algo extrañado—Pero sí, lo hice.

—Ah, es por Alemania—dicha nación lo golpeó _suavemente _en el hombro. Suavemente para el alemán, claro— ¡Eso dolió, estúpido _capitano_! —Alemania lo fulminó con la mirada y el italiano suspiró—Está bien, está bien. _Los dos_ queremos ver el shuriken que utilizan los ninjas.

— ¿El shuriken? —Murmuró el nipón—Es cierto que en las películas alemanas aparecen ninjas en escenas extrañas…

—Ahora que lo dices, me imagino a Alemania disfrazado de ninja—al decir eso, el castaño no pudo evitar mostrar una sonrisa perversa. El rubio se alejó con bastante disimulo un par de pasos, pero Italia del Norte se percató de eso. Lo sujetó por el cuello de la camisa y lo obligó a permanecer a su lado.

—Siento que tengan tantas expectativas…—en realidad, Japón no lo sentía, sólo lo decía por costumbre—Pero los shuriken no vuelan ni se clavan como en las películas.

Eso fue como un balde de agua fría para Alemania, ya que le caían bastante bien los ninjas. A Italia no le importó demasiado, estaba más ocupado delirando con un sexy alemán ninja.

—Tienen pocas probabilidades de acertar en el blanco—continuó explicando el japonés—y como arma, que es básicamente para lo que sirven, no son de mucha confianza. No sirven ni para pelar una fruta.

— ¿En serio? —el alemán estaba un poco decepcionado.

—Si tan mal estás, yo puedo consolarte—le recordó, con un tono serio, el italiano.

—No te necesito…—dijo el germano.

—Es bueno contando chistes, ¿no te parece, Japón? —el castaño parecía empecinado en molestar al rubio a toda costa. Alemania rodó los ojos, y el japonés asintió levemente con la cabeza.

Mejor ni mencionarles que lanzar palillos afilados sería más útil. Y eso le traía recuerdos…

—_Hello Japan, what are you doing? —lo saludó Estados Unidos. _

—_Comiendo en paz. Hasta que viniste. Ahora simplemente como, con la presencia de un idiota—había contestado el asiático en ese entonces. _

— _¡Tan amable como siempre! —dijo con sarcasmo el pelirrojo. _

—_Aléjate o te mato. _

—_Pues no veo una espada ni ninguna otra arma. _

—_Tengo palillos—señaló su comida. _

— _¡Esa es buena! Como si un par de palillos pudieran hacerme daño… _

_Japón esbozó una aterradora sonrisa torcida, mientras preparaba los palillos para lanzarlos hacia el estadounidense. _

Sí, los palillos no estaban tan mal como arma, definitivamente. Aunque claro, seguía prefiriendo su _katana _por encima de todo.

.

_En cualquier época, en medio de la guerra, siempre hay escasez de algún tipo. Y ahora, por lo que más estaban padeciendo, era por la escasez de café. _

— ¡Tengo café y ustedes no! ¡Tengo café y ustedes no! —se mofó Estados Unidos, carcajeándose cruelmente enfrente de Alemania e Italia. El rubio intentaba contenerse… y contener a Italia, quién prácticamente echaba humo por las orejas.

—Voy a matarlo… mi venganza será terrible—musitaba el italiano con los ojos bien abiertos y una mirada aterradora.

—Y es normal estar así—continuó burlándose el estadounidense—Éste café es mil veces mejor que cualquier vino italiano. O cualquier cerveza alemana…

—Vamos a matarlo juntos. Ahora mismo—declaró el alemán, mandando el autocontrol a cualquier lugar lejos de allí. Su compañero italiano tomó el puñal que escondía bajo la chaqueta.

.

—Austria está de muy mal humor—se quejó Italia. Alemania no pudo hacer más que suspirar.

—Austria _siempre_ está de mal humor—lo corrigió.

—Está peor de lo normal.

— ¿Es eso posible?

—Con la falta de café, sí.

Ambas potencias de Eje observaron al austríaco.

—Da miedo—murmuró el italiano.

— ¿¡Qué mierda están mirando, jodidos cabrones hijos de puta!? —saltó Austria de repente, amenazándolos con su puño.

—Más de un tercio de esa frase tenía vocabulario inadecuado—musitó Italia, más para sí mismo que para su aliado—Haz algo.

— ¿Por él? Ni loco—se negó rotundamente Alemania.

—No, hazlo por la estabilidad mental de todos los que tenemos la desgracia de convivir con él…

—Si no hay, no hay, ¿qué más puedo hacer yo? Infíltrate en la base del americano y roba algo de café…

—Ni loco, la última vez que fui me crucé con comida inglesa. No vuelvo a aparecer por ahí.

—De todas formas, no puedo hacer nada.

—Vamos, confío en ti.

—Es imposible. Deja de joder, Italia.

Pero el italiano era todavía más terco.

.

Al final, Alemania estaba con una bata de científico, gafas, y una mesa de experimentos enfrente de él.

—Nunca aprende… a rendirse—refunfuñó el rubio, revolviendo una mezcla. Estaba buscando algo que sustituyera el café. E Italia sí que conocía buenos métodos de persuasión… los cuáles incluían intentar que tragara _cupcakes_ hechos por Inglaterra.

Italia podía llegar a ser muy cruel, independientemente de sus sentimientos por la otra persona.

Pero al final, lo logró.

.

—Lo logré—informó Alemania, ya vestido con ropa normal. Italia fingió sorpresa. En realidad, ya lo sabía. Había estado espiando al rubio desde hacía un buen rato.

Es que no quería perderse por nada en el mundo a Alemania vestido de científico.

—Dámelo—pidió, porque el italiano de verdad tenía la necesidad de un café, aunque no fuera exactamente uno—Es bastante similar—tuvo que reconocer, con cierta sorpresa—Incluso sabe a café.

—Y tiene muchos más nutrientes que el café.

—Sí, supuse, ya que está hecho a base de diente de león.

— ¿¡Cómo supiste!? —se sorprendió Alemania—Todavía no te conté nada…

Italia tragó saliva. Se había delatado él solito. Y el alemán no tardó en atar cabos.

.

—Esta cosa es buena—reconoció Austria, de mejor humor (o del mal humor de siempre) luego de ingerir cantidades bastante generosas de aquella nueva bebida. Mientras tanto, Alemania perseguía a Italia para golpearlo por excederse de _stalker_.

Si tan sólo supiera que el italiano lo espiaba hasta en las duchas…

.

Parecía la bebida perfecta. Pero, como todo, tenía una desventaja.

Japón caminaba intentando no entrar en pánico. Quería comer algo frito, pero se había quedado sin aceite. Entonces tuvo que ir a que su aliado alemán le prestara un poco.

No contó con encontrarse ante la imagen salvaje de un Alemania un tanto delicado recogiendo dientes de león.

—_Kami-sama…_—murmuró, con un leve tic en el ojo. Pero reaccionó a tiempo, y sacó una foto, sin flash, para no quedar al descubierto.

.

—_Mamma Mia!_ —Exclamó Italia, al ver la foto que le mostraba Japón— ¿Me la regalas? —le servía tanto a modo de recuerdo como para chantajear a Alemania.

—Si pagas por ella, sí—contestó el japonés, extendiendo su mano.

—Entonces no sería un regalo.

—Entonces no la tendrás.

—Ah, jodido Japón. Pero esta foto vale la pena. Ya te pago, pero esto no quedará así…

El asiático sonrió falsamente.

.

—_Capitano~_—llamó Italia a Alemania— ¿Qué te parece? Es un tanque de mi país~.

—Oh, un _M11/39_.

—_Err…_ sí, tecnicismos aparte. ¿No crees que sea genial?

—Tiene un remache a punto de zafarse—el alemán señaló dicho desperfecto.

—Bueno, tampoco puede ser perfecto…

—Y le falta pintura por ahí abajo. Y el cañón principal por lo general no va ahí…

—Ja, imbécil. El _M11/39_ tiene el cañón unido a la carrocería, y para dispararlo, sería necesario dar vueltas. Es original…

— ¡Es estúpido! ¡No puedes darle prioridad al diseño!

—Sobre eso…

—…Fue Romano, ¿verdad?

—Exacto.

.

—Con este tanque acabaré con Inglaterra de un tiro—dijo Italia, orgulloso de sí mismo. Sus ciudadanos lo aplaudieron, de acuerdo con él.

— ¿Alguien me llamó~?—preguntó el recién llegado inglés.

— ¡Es Inglaterra! —gritó uno de los italianos.

— ¡Los ingleses atacarán Roma! —gritó otro, y muy lejos de allí, España sufrió unos repentinos celos.

Los italianos escaparon corriendo a toda velocidad, dejando el tanque a solas con el británico.

—Ah, qué lástima. Yo tenía cupcakes~—se lamentó Inglaterra.

.

—_Capitano~_—lo llamó nuevamente Italia— ¡Tengo la nueva versión del _Carro Armato_!

—Al menos el cañón va dónde debe estar…

—Ya hablaremos de _cañones_—el castaño le guiñó un ojo. Alemania se sonrojó hasta las orejas, intentando no malpensar… cosa prácticamente imposible teniendo en cuenta quién lo había dicho—Ya verás que genial que es—el italiano se metió dentro del tanque, y disparó.

Pero tuvo que asomarse fuera rápidamente, mientras salía humor desde dentro. Y lo mismo sucedió una y otra vez.

—Mejor lo dejo abierto—fue la solución que se le ocurrió al castaño.

—Ese tanque es jodidamente peligroso—masculló Alemania.

—No es mi culpa que cada vez que dispare se llene de humo…

—Está mal dejar la entrada abierta. ¡Es demasiado arriesgado!

—… ¿Debo interpretar eso como que te preocupas por mí?

—No, es que sería muy complicado dar explicaciones sobre una posible muerte tuya.

— ¡Eres un maldito, Alemania! ¡Ya vendrás arrastrándote y suplicando amor!

**Continuará~. **


	2. Chapter 2

_La Tierra, el hermoso planeta azul. En el centro de ésta se encuentra la Academia W. La Academia W, una academia llena de misterios donde los países pasan clases como si fueran estudiantes comunes. _

_¡Adelante, Club de Periodismo! Primera parte~. _

.

—Entonces, el próximo tema para el periódico de la academia será "_Los Clubs Estudiantiles_" —informó Alemania.

— ¿Por qué no podemos publicar dónde cada uno guarda el porno? Así dejaremos a unos cuántos en vergüenza…—preguntó Italia.

—Eso es algo demasiado personal, Italia—lo regañó el alemán.

—Lo dices porque eres el que tiene el escondite más obvio…—murmuró Japón, y el germano lo fulminó con la mirada, mientras el italiano continuaba riendo.

—Bueno, entonces hablemos de comida—propuso el castaño—O la otra un concurso de belleza. Podemos ser los jueces…

—Matarías a cualquier nación a la cuál Alemania le dé un puntaje alto… o a cualquier nación a la que tan sólo le dé puntaje—afirmó el japonés. Italia bufó. Por desgracia, el asiático tenía razón.

—Cállense—impuso orden el alemán—Ya estaba decidido el asunto de hablar sobre clubs en esta época del año.

—Uf, a veces eres demasiado estricto, _capitano_~—dijo Italia.

—Si no me pongo firme, ustedes dos harían cualquier cosa…

—Me gusta que seas tan firme en tus decisiones~.

—S-silencio, eso no viene al caso—el rubio se sonrojó.

—Lo del concurso de belleza suena bueno. Se verían demasiado ridículos—se carcajeó Japón—Podemos dejarlo para el próximo mes. Pero volviendo al asunto de éste número, tengo curiosidad por algunos clubs. Hay demasiado clubs extraños no identificados en esta lista que encontré…

—Si están en la lista, ¿entonces eso no significa que están identificados? —preguntó Italia.

—No sé, yo sólo quiero té verde—bufó el nipón.

—"_Club de la siesta_" —leyó Alemania— ¿Tienes algo que decir, Italia?

—Acusa a mi hermano y a España también. No soy el único—se defendió el aludido.

—"_Club Vuvuzela Vu~ Vu~_"—volvió a leer el rubio— ¿¡Qué carajos es esto!?

—Madre de Dios—dijo Italia, con un tic en la ceja.

—Podemos dejarlo de lado—sugirió Japón—Igual que el "_Club de acariciar a la Anguila_", el "_Club de los que no tienen mar_"…

—Eso me huele a Suiza—intervino el italiano, buscando comida por el salón del club de periodismo.

—O el "_Club de la siesta_" —aportó el alemán.

— ¡No te metas con la siesta, que yo estoy en él! Para eso, quitamos el "_Club extremo_".

—Ese no suela tan mal como el de la siesta.

— ¿Quieres pelear, capitano~?

—Si bien me gusta ver como corre la sangre, ahora mismo tenemos algo que resolver. La matanza para después—ordenó Japón, poniendo orden.

Y el _Club de periodismo_ se puso manos a la obra para reunir datos.

—Ah, el _Club de Periodismo_, tan animado como siempre~—comentó Seychelles, observando su reflejo en el vidrio mientras se peinaba—Aunque el uniforme de Japón está como que un poco pasado de moda…

Y al japonés le invadieron unas repentinas ansias asesinas.

.

_Club de coro. _

— ¿Han venido a entrevistar al Coro? —preguntó Ucrania, atónita. Luego esbozó una sonrisa triunfante— ¡Cómete esa, Polonia! ¡Te dije que vendrían a entrevistar al Coro! ¡Me debes tres litros de vodka!

—A nadie le interesan tus apuestas con Polonia—intervino Estonia con un bufido.

— ¿Nos puedes contar las actividades del Club de Coro? —preguntó Italia, con la mirada fija en los pechos de Ucrania. No podía evitarlo. Llamaban demasiado la atención. Luego se percató de que Alemania también los observaba fijamente, y lo golpeó con su carpeta.

—Estonia, ¿podrías encargarte? —preguntó la ucraniana, con un gesto de desagrado, dándose cuenta de que distraía un poco a los demás. Fue a reclamar su premio, mientras el estonio la maldecía internamente por dejarlo a solas con los locos del _Club de Periodismo_. Le caían mal los periodistas.

—En nuestro coro participan estudiantes destacados de la _Academia W_—explicó Estonia, mecánicamente. Se conocía el "discurso" de memoria—También participan los otros Países Bálticos, Letonia y Lituania, famosos por su coro.

—_Estoy ocupado y no vengo a menudo. Por culpa de Polonia—bufó Lituania. _

—Estonia, te faltó contarles algo—le recordó Ucrania, llegando con sus botellas de vodka—Dentro del Coro, a él lo llamamos la "_Revolución Cantada_".

— Eso no era información relevante—añadió el estonio, intentando no ruborizarse ante el elogio de ella.

—Pero la característica más importante del Club…—continuó la ucraniana—Es que la Unión Soviética nos acecha todo el tiempo.

_Club de la Unión Soviética_

—No digas eso, la _URSS _se disolvió hace tiempo—le recordó Rusia, escondido en una esquina.

— ¿Entonces qué haces _stalkeandolos_? —preguntó Italia.

—Me escondo de cierta personita imbécil…—respondió el ruso, pero dicha "_persona_" no tardó en aparecer.

_Club de casi-héroes. _

— ¡Hola! ¡También entrevisten a mi club! —Interrumpió Estados Unidos, mascando un chicle globo, mientras aplastaba la cabeza de Rusia— ¡Hay que mostrarle al mundo las actividades de los _casi-héroes_… o los _no-héroes_, o los _anti-héroes_, o los…!

— ¡Son demasiados héroes! —siseó el ruso, quitándose su bufanda para estrangular al americano. Estados Unidos balbuceó improperios contra el euroasiático, pero quedaron ahogados.

— ¿Ustedes no hacen nada? —preguntó Alemania a los otros países de Europa del Este. Ellos negaron con la cabeza.

—Ya estamos acostumbrados…—respondió Ucrania.

.

_Club de Gastronomía. _

—Oh, así que les llamó la atención el Club de Gastronomía~—dijo Turquía, feliz—No me sorprende. Italia, a ti te gusta la comida deliciosa, así que haces bien en venir.

El italiano asintió, contento de que alguien más reconociera su buen gusto. Alemania se sintió un poco celoso. Sólo él debería elogiar a Italia. Aunque, casi nunca lo hacía, por lo que no podía reprocharle nada. Suspiró. Más tarde pensaría en ese asunto.

—En este club sólo pueden participar los elegidos amantes de la buena comida—informó China.

— ¿Entonces qué haces tú ahí? —intervino Japón, molestando a la nación más vieja.

—Cierra la boca, mocoso, y respeta a tus mayores.

—Un día de estos vas a despertarte con una espada atravesada…

—Ya veremos…

—Dejen de pelar—intervino Francia, el tercer y último integrante del _Club de Gastronomía_—Nuestras actividades son cocinar y comer.

—Y amar~—añadió Turquía.

—No—negaron los otros dos miembros al unísono.

—Amargados—se quejó el turco.

—Y eso—finalizó Francia—Es lo que conforma al _Club de Gastronomía_. Además… ¡Italia, no te robes el vino!

—_Merda_, me descubrió otra vez—masculló el italiano—La próxima lo lograré…

—No. Y luego te preguntas porque no te dejamos entrar en el Club…

—Al menos no soy el único. Inglaterra también tiene prohibida la entrada, dicho sea de paso…

—Porque es un maldito _vándalo_ _hiperactivo acosador pesado psicópata… _

—Sí, sí, conocemos el resto de sus dramas matrimoniales—lo calló China, harto.

—…Es un club un tanto extraño—comentó Alemania.

—Más que nada porque los acosa un loco—aportó Japón.

.

_Club de Magia. _

— ¿Quieres hacerle entrevista al _Club de Magia_? —preguntó Inglaterra, con una capa de mago de color rosa chillón, y una sonrisa de oreja a oreja.

—Ahora que vi que tú pareces estar al mando, no—admitió Italia.

—Lo siento, _Italy_, pero esto es un club serio…—continuó el británico, haciendo caso omiso al insulto disfrazado del castaño—No estamos abiertos al público en general…

—Buena excusa para decir que nadie quiere unirse—comentó Japón.

— ¡Eso es mentira! Nuestra magia es genial—dijo Inglaterra, señalando a su compañero, Rumania. Éste estaba prácticamente escondido en un rincón. El rumano era una nación de estatura media, cabello negro lacio hasta poco más debajo que los hombros, éste recogido en una coleta baja. Utilizaba unos elegantes guantes blancos, y tenía los ojos de un profundo color azabache—Si creen que nuestra magia no es genial, ¡entonces los desafío a que uno de ustedes doble ésta cuchara! —exclamó finalmente el británico, mostrándoles la cuchara.

Alemania la tomó rápidamente, y la dobló haciendo gala de su fuerza.

—Esto me huele a que se hará la entrevista—concluyó el alemán, mientras Inglaterra lo miraba atónitamente.

—Joder, este tipo es genial—murmuró el italiano.

—No… no quiero hacer esto—se deprimió Inglaterra—Primero, me niegan la entrada al _Club de Gastronomía_. Luego, nadie quiere unirse a este club. Ahora, debo revelar los secretos que tanto empeño puse en ocultar…

—Pusimos—interrumpió Rumania.

—… ¡No quiero que esto siga así! —berreó el inglés, comenzando a golpearse la cabeza contra la pared.

—…Supongo que me toca responder a mí—concluyó el rumano—Las actividades del _Club de Magia_ son varias. Generalmente, realizar magia para el bienestar matrimonial. Conjuros para el amor. Rezos para la cosecha. Vestirse como el mago que todos conocen…

—_Harry Potter_—aportó Reino Unido, con su acento británico—Por cierto, debería haber una casa en _Hogwarts_ que tenga los colores rosa y más rosa.

—"Más rosa" no es un color—reprochó Rumania.

— ¡Pues sería genial!

—Además, todas las actividades del Club de Magia apestan. Lo único que hacemos es timar a la gente con falsos conjuros…

— ¡Mis dulces no se pagarán solos, _Romania_!

—Ah. Con que esto es el famoso "misticismo" del _Club de Magia_—comentó Japón con cierto tono irónico.

.

—Lo que sentí de esta investigación fue…—comenzó Alemania, pero Italia lo interrumpió.

—_Capitano_, eso no importa. Lo que yo quiero saber es como te sientes conmigo…—Japón lo golpeó— ¿¡Porqué eso!?

—Porque te pones pesado con tanto acoso hacia él. Al menos espera a que me vaya para comenzar—contestó el japonés.

—…_Bene. _

—Como decía—reanudó el alemán—Todos los clubes de esta academia son anormales. Excepto el nuestro.

—Incluido el nuestro—corrigió Italia.

—O tal vez el nuestro es el peor—sugirió Japón—De todas formas, todos son peculiares.

**Continuará~.**

* * *

El tan esperado Gakuen :D Aunque no termina acá, claro. Todavía queda otro capítulo, honhonhon~. Espero que les haya gustado :) ¡Y gracias de todo corazón por los comentarios! Y también por leer~.


	3. Chapter 3

_El Club de Periodismo está investigando acerca de los clubs de la Academia W… para hacer un reportaje para el periódico estudiantil. _

_¡Adelante, Club de Periodismo! Segunda parte~_

.

—Continuemos con la segunda parte de la investigación—ordenó Alemania—No importa si se trata del Club más ridículo que haya, no nos rendiremos. A menos que sea el Club de la siesta.

— ¿¡Otra vez metiéndote con la siesta!? —se enfureció Italia.

—No lo culpes. Está celoso, porque el tiempo que gastas durmiendo siesta lo podrías gastar en él. Es tan obvio…—intervino Japón.

— ¿Y si merendamos? —sugirió el italiano, más animado.

—No. Eso después de que terminemos—lo cortó el alemán, algo sonrojado a causa de las palabras del asiático.

—Yo quiero comer una merienda a solas contigo, _capitano~_—dijo el castaño.

—Cuando terminemos…—le recordó el japonés.

_Club de los Países Nórdicos. _

— ¿Vas a entrevistar al _Club de los Países Nórdicos_? —Preguntó Dinamarca, animado por esa perspectiva, mientras se acomodaba en su silla— ¡Puedes preguntarme lo que quieras~!

—Sí, pregúntale a él, es de mente bastante abierta—dijo Islandia.

—Pero supongo que no es lo único que tiene abierto—intervino Suecia, dirigiéndole una mirada nada discreta a Noruega.

— ¿Celoso, _Sve_? —se mofó el noruego, pasándole un brazo por los hombros al danés—Lo siento, pero no se abrirá de piernas para ti.

— ¿¡Eh!? —exclamó Dinamarca, percatándose de las pervertidas intenciones de aquellas frases.

—Oye, no me refería a que se abre de piernas. Eres un pervertido… —el sueco negó reprobatoriamente con la cabeza.

—Aquí el único pervertido eres tú—se quejó Noruega.

—Esto… ¿podrían evitar pelear? —sugirió Alemania.

—Además, yo ya tengo a alguien que se abre…—continuó Suecia, mirando de reojo a Finlandia.

— ¡Joder, Suecia, eres un pervertido…! —saltó el finés.

—Que abres la puerta. La puerta—recalcó el de lentes con falsa inocencia.

—No aparentes inocencia—lo reprendió Finlandia.

— ¿Siempre son así? —preguntó Japón, con un tic en la ceja.

—Dinamarca en esa silla se ve bastante sexy. Podría ponerse de frente al respaldo y así le sacaría fotos al estilo _Bromide_… y sin ropa—comentó Noruega, mientras un hilillo de sangre le corría por la nariz.

—Eh… sí—contestó Islandia a la pregunta del asiático.

— ¿Podrían explicarnos las actividades que realiza su club? —preguntó Alemania.

—Controlar la academia—contestaron todos al unísono, excepto Dinamarca.

—En realidad, sólo hacemos muebles geniales…—corrigió el danés, tímidamente, pero los otros cuatro lo fulminaron con la mirada.

—Vamos a dominar el mundo—fue la respuesta del sueco—Con muebles. Y dulces. Y vikingos~.

—Pero mientras tanto, nos limitamos a hablar sobre nuestras aspiraciones—añadió Finlandia—Y comer esos dulces.

—Y beber vodka con cerveza~—aportó Noruega.

— ¡Y buscar nuevas rutas para navegar! —finalizó Islandia, contento.

—No, eso sólo lo haces tú—puntualizó el noruego, molestando así a su hermano menor.

— ¿Es verdad—comenzó Japón—que cuando los países nórdicos están en problemas, todos los muebles suyos que hay por el mundo van a Escandinavia y forman un robot gigante con un rostro tranquilo al estilo nórdico?

Un incómodo silencio siguió a eso. Luego, los cinco nórdicos estallaron a carcajadas.

— ¡Joder, no pensé que ese mensaje trol en un foro se convirtiera en una leyenda urbana! —rió Suecia, sujetándose el estómago.

—Deberías haber supuesto que era mentira…—suspiró el alemán.

.

_Club de Canadá. _

—Es el _Club de Canadá_ que disfruta plenamente de Canadá—informó dicha nación—O simplemente a medias. O concretamente, no disfruta nada.

— ¿Qué se hace en el club? —preguntó el italiano.

—Comer panqueques con Miel de Maple, fumar cigarrillos, discrepar contra los americanos, y simplemente hacer el vago.

— ¿Podemos participar? —Preguntó Japón, interesado por esa perspectiva. Sobre todo por la parte que incluía discrepar contra Estados Unidos…

— ¿Eres canadiense?

—No.

—Entonces no puedes.

—Pero…

—Sólo para canadienses.

—Te odio.

—Un placer.

.

_Club de regreso a casa. _

—… ¿Porqué? —fue la pregunta de Alemania, al ver que Suiza era el único integrante de ése club.

—Nuestras actividades—comenzó el suizo, mirando a todos lados, al parecer, por si alguien lo seguía—Es no asistir mucho a clases y defender la casa de cada uno. _Y mi propia persona…_—añadió por lo bajo.

— ¿Porqué? —preguntó nuevamente el alemán.

—…Austria me da miedo—fue la respuesta de un deprimido Suiza.

— ¿En verdad es un Club?

—Lo es.

.

_Club de regreso a casa 2. _

— ¿¡Ahora tú!? —preguntó Italia, observando con enojo a su hermano mayor. Romano se apartó la bufanda hacia atrás, con digna elegancia, y observó a los otros con cierta aura superior.

—A éste lugar le hace falta una renovación de las buenas. ¡Y no me dejan hacerlo! ¡Por la ciencia! ¿Acaso nunca vino un diseñador de interiores aquí? —Explicó el italiano, con un deje histérico en su tono de voz—En serio. Es horrible y monótono. Necesito volver a mi glamorosa casa.

—No puedo creer que el club de Suiza suene más interesante que esto…—comentó Alemania.

—Y claro—Italia del Sur fulminó al alemán con la mirada—También hay gente que contribuye a que el poco encanto que le queda a esta pocilga, se esfume aún más.

—Muérete—siseó el germano.

—Tú primero.

—No, no quiero verte la cara ni después de muerto.

—Joder, qué ignorante, ¡no hay nada después de la muerte! ¿¡Acaso nadie confía en la ciencia!?

—De hecho, no sé si eso es comprobable…—intervino Japón, y las cuatro naciones comenzaron un aparentemente interminable debate sobre el tema.

Al final, el _Club de Periodismo_ decidió continuar con su investigación.

.

_Club de aficionados a los elefantes. _

—No sé porqué, pero no me sorprende—musitó Japón, viendo a India y Tailandia con dos elefantes.

— ¿¡Cómo hicieron para traerlos aquí!? —se alteró Alemania.

—No querrás saberlo—respondió el tailandés, esbozando una sonrisa aterradora.

.

_Club de Natación. _

— ¿Van a entrevistar al Club de Natación? —preguntó Hungría, secándose el cabello con una toalla. El ajustado traje de baño se ceñía a su cuerpo marcándole bastante las curvas—Bueno, hemos ganado bastantes trofeos…

—No, zorra, estamos aquí para verte—contestó Italia con sarcasmo—Es obvio que venimos a entrevistarlos, pedazo de…

— ¿Por qué de repente tan brusco? —se extrañó la húngara. El italiano bufó, algo sonrojado. No podía evitarlo. Hungría lucía muy bien así, y le molestaba que Alemania le prestara atención. Afortunadamente, éste parecía pensando en algunas cosas, por lo que no había gastado demasiado tiempo observando a la muchacha.

—No es de tu incumbencia—fue la respuesta del castaño.

—Al fin un club normal—suspiró el alemán.

Japón iba a comentar algo, pero cierta nación apareció detrás de él.

—Oh, buenas tardes, ¿puedo ayudarlos en algo? —saludó amablemente un tranquilo joven de cabello castaño claro, pulcramente peinado, y unos ojos celestes increíbles ocultos tras unas gafas—Japón, tanto tiempo sin verte…

—Sáquenlo de aquí—siseó el japonés.

— ¿Porqué? —preguntó Hungría.

—Es demasiado aburrido.

—Pues lo siento, joven—añadió el australiano, visiblemente ofendido—

— ¡No me digas joven! ¡Soy mayor que tú! —chilló Japón, fuera de sí.

—Por fin conocemos a alguien capaz de sacar de sus casillas a Japón aún en menos tiempo que Estados Unidos—musitó Italia, sorprendido.

.

_Club de Música. _

— ¿Y tú qué haces aquí? —inquirió Alemania, observando a su hermano mayor, que se encontraba de pie encima de una mesa, con una escoba empuñada a modo de espada.

—Es una larga historia—contestó Prusia—Digamos que terminé aquí porque parecía ser el club menos satánico de todo… pero me encuentro con que el jefe es el individuo más satánico de todos los que asisten a ésta academia—finalizó, señalando a la nación que estaba sentada en una silla, en el rincón.

Austria bebía cerveza, mientras leía un libro de tapas color rojo sangre. Le dirigió una mirada de pocos amigos al prusiano.

—Y yo vine aquí pensando en esparcir mi reinado del mal por toda la academia—dijo con sarcasmo el austríaco—Pero me encuentro con _Herr _virgen y sus intentos de defenderse con un palo de mierda.

Prusia frunció el ceño, pero suspiró. No iba a decirle nada a ése austríaco malvado.

— ¿Me das cerveza? —pidió Italia.

—_Nein_—se negó Austria.

—Jo, nadie me quiere dar de comer.

.

—Haciendo la investigación, me di cuenta de algo—dijo Alemania, mientras el Club de Periodismo caminaba por los pasillos de la _Academia W_.

—… ¿Todos los clubes son anormales? —sugirió Japón.

—Si haces un comentario acerca de la siesta, te juro que…—comenzó Italia, pero el rubio lo calló.

—Llegué a la conclusión—continuó el germano—De que ésta academia es rara.

Italia y Japón lo observaron con una expresión de "_No me digas_".

—No me jodas que alguna vez creíste que era normal—dijo Italia.

—Oigan—dijo Japón, al pasar por un aula cerrada—Ésa es el aula del Club popular, _Club un poco malo, Club de los gatos suaves_, y de otros 26 clubs extraños.

—Estos deben ser esos clubes raros que existían en la Academia—murmuró Alemania—Habría que hacerles una entrevista para averiguar de qué se tratan. Aunque no tengo demasiadas expectativas con eso…

Abrieron las puertas de ése salón, sin saber qué se encontrarían allí.

Nadie.

— ¿Qué…?—murmuró Alemania al no ver a nadie, pero Italia fue corriendo a sentarse en una de las sillas, para luego soltar una carcajada malvada— ¿Eh?

— ¡Qué bueno que vinieron, _Club de Periodismo_! —Exclamó el italiano, con un tono de voz digno de malo de película— ¡Soy Italia! ¡El presidente del _Club popular, Club un poco malo, Club de los gatos suaves_, entre otros!

— ¿¡Así que tú eres el culpable de que existan tantos clubes raros!? —gritó un muy enfadado Alemania, haciéndole una llave al italiano.

— ¡No son raros, son _sexys_, como yo!

.

Luego de la merienda, Alemania fue a conseguir cerveza (clandestinamente, ya que no permitían alcohol allí dentro, aunque la mitad de las naciones lo consumieran de todas maneras). Japón e Italia permanecieron en silencio, hasta que el asiático lo rompió.

—La broma salió genial—dijo.

—Por supuesto. No puedo creer que de verdad creyera que se permitían tantos clubs estúpidos—rió Italia.

—Aunque podríamos haber sido más creativos por los nombres…

—Ya está. Ya tuvimos nuestra venganza a causa de que ese fornido prefirió ir a ver los demás clubes y no organizar un concurso de belleza para burlarse de ellos.

—Debemos luchar por nuestros intereses en la próxima publicación.

—Estoy de acuerdo.

_Y después, el Club de Periodismo terminó su reportaje y pudo publicarlo sin problemas. Se terminó. _

**Continuará~. **


	4. Chapter 4

_Hace mucho, mucho tiempo, Rusia era molestado por otros. Era perseguido por los niños que venían todos los días desde Mongolia. _

El pequeño ruso corría por el bosque lleno de nieve. Podía escuchar el movimiento de las ramas. Y no era por el viento ni nada menos. Era a causa de que aquél veloz mongol se movía por los árboles, persiguiéndolo sin descanso.

_Y, últimamente, un niño extraño apareció entre ellos. _

—Tu rey debería acatar mejor las normas—decía ése niño—Todos se convertirán en herejes.

_La "Orden Teutónica", que después sería "Prusia". Y Rusia siempre pensaba que quería tener de amigo a Lituania… o algo así. _

— ¡No me jodas! —Se quejaba el pequeño Lituania— ¡Deja de perseguirme!

— ¡No te persigo! —Se defendía Rusia— ¡Es que tú estás en todos lados!

.

— ¡Espera! —Exclamó Prusia, corriendo junto a Mongolia— ¡¿Por qué no te detienes?!

—Porque es un estúpido—respondió el niño mongol—En cualquier momento se cansará. Está gordito.

—No soy gordo—masculló Rusia, entre jadeos. Lo estaban persiguiendo—Ustedes me maltratan.

Las dos naciones continuaron persiguiendo al niño ruso, hasta que alguien se interpuso en el camino de éste.

—Lo siento—se disculpó un joven Dinamarca—P-pero no puedo d-dejar que pases.

— ¡No hace falta tartamudear! —gritó la voz de Noruega desde algún lugar no muy lejano.

— ¡Cállate, vas a delatar nuestra posición! —lo reprendió la voz de Finlandia, y luego a eso le siguió un golpe sordo. Seguramente el finlandés le había dado un coscorrón al noruego.

—…Como sea—murmuró el danés—Suecia, te toca a ti.

El sueco bajó de un salto desde la rama en la que se encontraba, y desenvainó una espada, dispuesto a luchar con el ruso.

— ¿¡Dinamarca y Suecia también!? —exclamó Rusia, sorprendido.

— ¡Y Noruega y Finlandia! —volvió a gritar el noruego desde algún punto desconocido para el pequeño eslavo. Y otra vez fue golpeado por su amigo finlandés.

Rusia estaba en aprietos. Las cuatro naciones se encontraban prácticamente encima de él. Sólo había una salvación, aunque odiaba recurrir a ella.

— ¡General Invierno, sálvame! —gritó a todo pulmón, renunciando a su orgullo.

En lo alto del cielo, el General hizo su aparición, tomando al, en ése entonces, pequeño ruso entre sus brazos.

_El General Invierno. Un temible general que devoró poderosas armadas que trataron de atacar a Rusia. Sin embargo, a pesar de haber derrotado a la tropa de Napoleón y de Alemania, no pudo contra los países acostumbrados al frío. _

—No puedo con esto—murmuró Rusia, mientras las cuatro naciones que lo perseguían lo observaban, extrañados—Hagan lo que quieran conmigo.

Suecia se dispuso a alzar al espada, pero Dinamarca lo paró.

— ¿Porqué? —preguntó el danés, preocupado. Si bien el ruso era su enemigo, le daba bastante lástima.

—…Ustedes son más fuertes, y me superan en número. No tengo nada qué hacer—lo fulminó con la mirada Rusia.

— ¿Lo escuchaste? —Le dijo el sueco al otro nórdico—Nos dio permiso para acabar con él.

—Eres cruel, Suecia—Dinamarca hizo una mueca.

.

— ¿Hermana Ucrania? —murmuró el ruso, escondido detrás de un árbol. No le gustaba tener que pedirle ayuda a ninguna de sus hermanas, pero sobretodo, no le gustaba tener que pedirle ayuda a la mayor.

— ¿Rusia? —musitó ella, recogiendo unos troncos. Había escuchado el casi inaudible murmullo de su hermano menor— ¿Estás bien? —el menor negó con la cabeza.

—No. ¿No ves que tengo una flecha en la cabeza?

—Bueno, como a veces juegas a juegos tan extraños…

—No juego. Ellos me atacan. ¡Ni siquiera se paran a escucharme! Sólo piensan en atacar.

— ¿Quiénes son "ellos"? —preguntó la ucraniana.

—Pues, los de siempre. El niño extraño que viene todos los días de Mongolia, La Orden Teutónica, Suecia y Dinamarca…

— ¡Y Noruega y Finlandia! —gritó el noruego nuevamente, seguido no de un golpe, sino de dos. Luego los dos hermanos eslavos pudieron escuchar varias pisadas que se alejaban.

Al parecer, los nórdicos los estaban espiando. Pero ya se habían largado. Rusia se sonrojó. ¡Habían presenciado su momento de debilidad en el cuál fue a pedirle ayuda a su hermana mayor!

—Pero…—comenzó el ruso—No les harás nada. ¿Verdad, hermana…?

Abrió los ojos como platos al ver que un aura asesina rodeaba a la ucraniana.

—Van a pagar por hacerle eso a mi hermano menor—siseó ella, entre dientes, pasándole los troncos a una pequeña bielorrusa.

—El aura que desprende nuestra hermana es muy tierna~—dijo Bielorrusia, con el rostro iluminado.

.

—No sé si me gustaría tener amigos. Ellos parecen ser mis amigos, porque siempre me visitan… pero me molestan mucho. Si eso es tener amigos, yo no quiero tenerlos—murmuraba Rusia.

Un pequeño hámster se acercó a él. Al parecer, también estaba solo.

— ¿_Ham_? —dijo el animalito.

Al ruso no le desagradaban los animales. No eran tan molestos como las personas. Se acercó lentamente al roedor, extendiendo sus manos para que fuera hacia él.

— ¿_Ham_? —repitió el animal. Observó fijamente las manos del ruso.

Y lo golpeó.

.

—Creo que fue demasiado para él el que lo rechazara un hámster—le explicó Ucrania al pequeño Prusia. Éste asintió con la cabeza, como sabiendo a lo que se refería. Al parecer, el prusiano había sido el único que se había salvado de los instintos protectores y asesinos de la hermana mayor de Rusia.

.

—Ah, pero si es Rusia—anunció la Orden Teutónica— ¡Qué gran coincidencia encontrarte aquí!

—…Aquí es donde vivo—fue la respuesta del ruso.

—En nombre de Dios, ordeno que me jures lealtad. O tendré que recurrir a la violencia, algo que no quiero, ya que Dios lo considera imperdonable.

—Entonces no lo hagas, idiota, ¿no ves que te contradices…?

— ¡No blasfemes en mi presencia!

—Sabes, hay insultos peores.

— ¡Cállate! —chilló Prusia, y luego respiró hondo, intentando calmarse.

—Antes de atacarme—dijo el ruso—Deberías considerar la situación en la que estamos.

_El 5 de Abril de 1242, la República de Nóvgorod y la Orden Teutónica se encontraban frente a frente. _

—Estamos sobre el hielo—insistió Rusia.

—No me importa. Dios me salvará de cualquier cosa. Y no se puede decir lo mismo sobre ti… ¡Así que, recibe el golpe de mi espada sagrada…!

Prusia dio un salto, dispuesto a atacar a la otra nación.

—Ni siquiera brilla. Sagradas mis…—iba a decir el ruso, pero dio un pequeño grito al ver que el ejército enemigo se acercaba a toda velocidad.

Pero tal como había dicho, el hielo se resquebrajó.

.

Al final, Rusia se las arregló para sacar al teutón del agua helada. El albino estaba como _shockeado_.

—Me salvé. No, me salvaron—murmuraba el prusiano—Pero no fue Dios. Fuiste tú. ¿Acaso Dios te envió para salvarme? ¿Es una lección para que no vuelva a atacarte más?

—...Dejémoslo así—dijo el ruso. Tal vez, se había librado de un enemigo.

Tal vez…

.

_Hoy luché contra el gran ejército de la Orden Teutónica. Al final, me las arreglé para ganar. Aunque todavía no entiendo bien como sucedió. _

_Espero que la próxima vez que la Orden Teutónica venga… bueno, directamente, espero que ni se aparezca nunca más por aquí. Pero si viene, espero que no lo haga como un enemigo. _

_Odio a todo el mundo. _

Eso era lo que escribía el pequeño Rusia en su diario.

.

_Hoy fui a explorar Rusia. Quería ayudarlo a salvar su espíritu. Pero al parecer, Dios no quiso que las cosas fueran así. _

_De todas formas, es demasiado frío. Creo que mis huesos se transformarán en hielo. Necesito calor. Pero mejor no se lo digo a nadie, porque Hungría se entera, y viene con sus ideas raras._

_Así que mejor las cosas se quedan así. _

Y ésas eran las palabras del pequeño albino.

—…Sí, será mejor que Hungría no lo lea—murmuró.

**Continuará~**

* * *

Muchas gracias por todos los comentarios y demás~. Son un gran apoyo. Espero que les haya gustado éste capítulo :)


	5. Chapter 5

—_Yo tuve la oportunidad de trabajar en Paris y conocí al Señor Francia—le contaba un abuelo a su nieto. _

—_Pero Francia es un país, ¿verdad? —quiso confirmar el niño, un poco inseguro. _

—_Así es. Mira, aquí estoy yo a los 18 años. Francia es la persona a mi lado. _

—_No parece un hombre normal. Se ve… demasiado vacío. Como si nunca hubiera sido feliz. _

—_Así es. Al menos en apariencia…_

— _¿Y en su personalidad?_

—_Bueno… Ahora que lo mencionas… es más o menos igual. _

.

— ¡Oye, oye, te estoy hablando! —ordenó el general, a un soldado que dormía.

—Ah, ¡me quedé dormido! ¡L-lo siento!

—Puede que esa actitud en el trabajo funcione en _Gordes_, pero te servirá en _París_.

—Soñé con mi abuelo—se excusó el joven soldado—Me mostraba las fotos de cuando estuvo en _París_. Y me contaba que vio a Francia…Una historia llena de fantasía.

—Ah, ya veo. Acabas de llegar a _París_, ¿cierto? Mira—su superior señaló hacia un grupo de gente—Esa persona de allá.

— ¿¡Qué!? —exclamó el soldado, al ver a un hombre completamente desalineado y fumando un cigarrillo, completamente ensimismado en su mundo. En las fotos, el hombre no estaba tan mal…—Es esa persona. ¡La de la foto! Pero no estaba tan mal…

— ¿En verdad no lo sabías? —masculló el superior.

—Pero mi abuelo lo conoció hace…—era una idea inconcebible. Obviamente, aquél que se hacía llamar Francia debería haber envejecido. Pero no lo había hecho, ni un ápice. Salió corriendo, mientras su superior le gritaba qué rayos hacía.

Para Francia, aquél hombre había aparecido súbitamente en su camino. Estaba perdido en sus pensamientos, y al segundo siguiente, tenía un tipo extraño que acarreaba un aura dramática en frente.

—Si eres un vendedor, lárgate—fueron las palabras de la nación.

— ¿Qué es lo que eres? —preguntó el hombre.

—Eso debería preguntártelo yo… con ese uniforme, no sé si eres un soldado o un electricista…

—Mi abuelo se tomó una fotografía contigo cuando era joven. Sin embargo, en la foto te ves igual que ahora. Aunque ahora luces un poco más desprolijo…—el galo se sintió levemente ofendido ante eso. Huir de Inglaterra apenas le dejaba tiempo para su persona— ¡No es normal que sigas siendo el mismo de hace 50 años!

—Ya veo—masculló el francés, entendiendo la situación. No era la primera vez que le pasaba. Debía pensárselo mejor antes de sacarse fotos con humanos—Envíale mis, _err_, saludos, a tu abuelo.

—Pero tú…

—Mira, estoy harto de esto. No es la primera vez que me pasa.

—Pero.

—Joder, escúchame bien, porque sólo lo voy a repetir una vez. Si habláramos del mar, yo sería el barco.

— ¿Barco?

—El gobierno sería el mástil. Los ciudadanos el viento. Dicen que el tiempo es como el mar.

—Nunca lo escuché.

—Yo tampoco, pero hagamos como que sí. Como decía, con una buena dirección y vientos, avanza sin problemas. Aunque… a veces el barco se queda varado y entonces llega el fin—"_Y ahí es cuando lo alcanza el barco inglés_" tuvo que agregar para sus adentros.

—No estás respondiendo a mi pregunta. ¿Porqué tú…?

—Mientras haya alguien que repare el barco, éste puede ser utilizado siempre, ¿verdad?

Francia dio media vuelta, para largarse de ahí. El joven permaneció contemplándolo, como sin saber qué creer de las cosas que le estaban sucediendo.

—Oye, jovenzuelo, ¿ya estás convencido? —Preguntó el superior del soldado—Él no ha cambiado nada desde que yo era niño. Aunque me extraña que no te haya insultado de alguna forma. Eso _sí _es extraño.

.

—Y eso fue lo que pasó—terminó de contar el joven, a una chica que tenía enfrente—_París_ es enigmática.

—En verdad existe—musitó ella, ilusionada.

—Te mostré el álbum, ¿cierto? Sigue igual que en la fotografía, pero con la ropa algo más vieja y más despeinado. Y puede que se haya dejado la barba… Pero es injusto, ¿no te parece? —Hizo una pausa—Nosotros tenemos una corta primavera de vida. Y él vive siendo joven para siempre. ¿No piensas lo mismo?

— ¿En verdad crees que estaría bien para ti el vivir para siempre? —Cuestionó ella, acariciándole las mejillas—Tu tiempo continuaría su rumbo a un ritmo diferente al de los demás. Vendríamos juntos a París y comenzaríamos a trabajar. Viviríamos juntos, tendríamos hijos, y ellos crecerían. Mis manos se llenarían de arrugas y ya no podría contestar a tu voz. Entonces yo moriría. Y después de mí, tú seguirás dándoles al adiós a muchas personas. Me pregunto si una persona normal podría soportar algo así. No importa cuánto quieras a alguien, siempre te dejarían. Es como estar solo por siempre. Si algo así te pasara… sería triste y muy doloroso para mí. No creo que el vivir por siempre sea tan bueno.

Él permaneció contemplándola, un rato, hasta que luego la abrazó por los hombros.

—Tienes razón—dijo—Sin este cuerpo común y corriente, uno no podría cumplir sus sueños. Envejezcamos juntos. Sin importar cuánto se arruguen nuestras manos… estaremos juntos.

Y cerró ese momento con un beso en la frente.

.

—_Aww_, ¿no es tierno, _love_? —preguntó Inglaterra en un susurro, pellizcando la mejilla de Francia. Él se contuvo de gruñir, ya que de lo contrario, los dos humanos se percatarían de su presencia.

—No. Da asco. Es tan jodidamente dulce como tú.

—Es… de lo más lindo que me has dicho nunca.

—No era un cumplido.

— ¿Sabes? Deberías darme un beso tú también—sugirió el británico, sonriendo.

—No.

—Bueno, ¡al menos tengo todo el tiempo del mundo para intentarlo~!

—…Otra desgracia de vivir para siempre.

— ¡Qué malo eres, _buaaa_!

— ¿¡Quién anda ahí!? —gritó el hombre, y la joven se escondió detrás de él.

— ¡Carajo, Inglaterra, por tu culpa nos descubrieron, maldito psicópata de mierda!

— ¡¿Porqué no me quieres?! _Snif._

**Continuará~.**

* * *

Estos capítulos cursis a lo Francia no me quedan tan bien u.u Pero me esforzaré ;w; I promise. Los dejo por aquí n.n Hasta el próximo.


	6. Chapter 6

El pequeño Italia del Sur se encontraba muy concentrado, escribiendo en su diario.

_Mi nombre es Romano. España dice que me hizo su subordinado. Pero… yo no creo que sea su subordinado. Él no me trata como todos sus demás subordinados. Así que no sé qué soy para él. _

.

_El diario de Romano. _

España dormía plácidamente. La cama era increíblemente más cómoda por las mañanas. Pero claro, en ésa época tenía el sueño ligero, y se despertaba a la más mínima cosa.

Esa mañana, se debió a que algo se metió en su cama. O _alguien_.

—Romano…—murmuró—Te dije que no te metieras en mi cama.

—_Buenos días España~_—dijo la nación más joven—Es que está calentito.

El español frunció el ceño, pero tampoco apartó al italiano.

.

_La comida de España es deliciosa. Lástima que casi nunca cocina él. _

Romano solía comer de forma bastante educada y delicada, pero con la comida de España, parecía más… bueno, no salvaje, pero sí un poco más descuidado con sus modales.

—Oye, tranquilo, vas a atragantarte—le dijo Bélgica, intentando calmarlo.

—Déjalo—suspiró Holanda—Es comida de España. No va a calmarse.

—Quiero más~—pidió el pequeño rubio, moviendo los piecitos.

—…Es un barril sin fondo—murmuró para sí mismo el español, desde la cocina.

.

_A veces me regaña porque limpio su habitación. Tal vez esconde algo que no quiere que vea. O sólo le molesta que invada su privacidad. Pero está tan involucrado en sus guerras y asuntos políticos, que no tiene tiempo de limpiar, ¡y alguien tiene que hacerlo! De preferencia yo, claro. _

—Romano. ¿Cuántas veces tengo que decirte…?—comenzó el español.

— ¿Qué no limpie tu habitación? —Completó el aludido—Sí, lo sé, pero, ¡es que está muy sucia!

—Sólo es un poco de ropa tirada.

— ¡Hay que cuidar la ropa! ¡Es muy bonita!

—Es común y corriente.

—Pero tiene que estar bien limpia. Y linda.

—Debes dejar de juntarte con Holanda—finalizó el ibérico, frunciendo el ceño.

Celoso, claro.

.

Romano se acostó a dormir. Ya había finalizado aquél día. Si bien no trabajaba de sol a sol, a veces se cansaba un poco.

—Romano, ¿por qué pusiste a secar tu cobija? —preguntó España, asomándose por la puerta de la habitación del italiano.

— ¿E-eh? ¿Q-qué cobija? —tartamudeó, dándose cuenta de que lo había descubierto.

—Tú cobija. ¿Por qué?

—Y-yo… e-esto…

—Ah, no importa. Ya me contarás. Buenas Noches.

"_Buenas Noches_". ¡España le había deseado las "Buenas Noches"! Tal como hacía siempre, antes de irse a dormir.

Eso era lo que hacía que todos los días de Romano terminaran de forma satisfactoria.

_Hoy también fue un buen día, gracias a España. _

.

Al día siguiente, el español se despertó solito. Era una fresca mañana. Se preguntó porqué el italiano no había ido a despertarlo metiéndose en su cama, o llevándole el desayuno.

Al salir al pasillo, lo descubrió cinchando con unas sábanas… mojadas.

Y entonces todo tuvo sentido.

— ¡Oye, Romano! —El aludido gritó, al darse cuenta de que no sólo lo había descubierto cambiando las sábanas, sino que ahora el español también sabía el _porqué_— ¿Mojaste la cama? ¿De nuevo?

—N-no—mintió, intentando cubrir la evidencia—Por supuesto que no.

—No intentes mentir. De todas formas, yo ya lo sabía…

—N-no es lo que parece—mintió nuevamente— ¡Fue una ardilla! ¡Una ardilla fea y sin elegancia que se orina en la cama de los niños!

—Romano, te conozco.

— ¡Yo no fui!

.

Romano y España estaban frente a un médico.

— ¿Tiene algo para que deje de mojar la cama? —preguntó el español, seriamente.

—No hay—contestó el hombre.

— ¡No soy yo, se refiere a una ardilla! —chilló el italiano.

—Tampoco hay para eso.

— ¿¡Entonces qué vende!? —preguntaron las dos naciones, al unísono.

—Tampoco hay de eso—fue la respuesta del señor.

.

España terminó de practicar con su hacha, y procedió a limpiarla. Debía mantenerla en buen estado, al igual que sus otras armas.

—España~—lo llamó Romano, entrando a la armería— ¿Qué estás haciendo?

—No deberías estar aquí. Es peligroso.

—Pero las armas brillan mucho~—el español tomó eso como un elogio a sus cuidados—Y como que ese sillón de ahí tiene mucho estilo~.

—Entonces siéntate ahí y no te acerques. Estoy arreglando las armas.

Romano obedeció y permaneció observando el trabajo del mayor.

—Tú sí que trabajas mucho—dijo finalmente el más pequeño— ¿No la pasas mal?

—No es nada. Puedo dormir en la tarde.

—Pero trabajas demasiado. Necesitas algo así como un sirviente personal…

—No, no lo necesito.

— ¡Yo podría serlo! ¡Seré tu sirviente personal! —se ofreció inocentemente el niño.

España se ruborizó hasta las orejas, como pocas veces lo hacía. Ese ofrecimiento… seguido de esa expresión tan inocente… el español sabía que no debía hacerle caso al asunto, pero era hasta demasiado para él.

—Estás hablando en sueños—masculló apresuradamente, echando al rubio de ahí.

— ¡No estoy dormido! —replicó el italiano.

—Ve a dormir la siesta, Romano.

.

Al final, Italia del Sur no fue a dormir la siesta. Pero sí se alejó del lugar de trabajo de España, yendo a recoger los tomates de su cosecha.

—_Toma_ _Toma Tomate~_—tarareó, recogiendo uno delicadamente. A España le encantarían esos tomates. Si bien no le gustaba mucho ensuciarse las manos, se sentía bien consigo mismo cuando ayudaba al mayor.

Estaba muy feliz caminando con el cesto encima de la cabeza, dispuesto a mostrarle al español su espléndido trabajo, pero la voz de éste lo hizo ponerse alerta.

— ¡Te digo que esperes! —decía la voz del ibérico—Así es, pero ahora estoy en preparativos.

Uno de los tomates de Romano cayó al suelo cuando éste comenzó a temblar. Se había dado cuenta de qué tipo de gente estaba hablando con el español. Y no le gustaba. Para nada.

— ¡S-soldados alemanes! —dijo con voz entrecortada. Sin pensarlo demasiado, tiró por los aires la cesta de tomates, y fue corriendo hacia dónde estaba España.

—Ya tengo las armas suficientes…—decía el moreno, pero se vio interrumpido por la súbita presencia del italiano— ¿¡Romano, qué estás haciendo!?

— ¡Yo los detendré! —gritó el pequeño italiano, empujando las rodillas del general alemán— ¡Escapa! ¡Escapa rápido! ¡Es lo menos que puedo hacer después de que tú me salvaras por lo de…!

Antes de que las cosas empeoraran, España tomó rápidamente a Italia del Sur entre sus brazos.

— ¿Quién es ése niño? —preguntó el alemán, un poco divertido por el rubio, que pataleaba furiosamente mientras exclamaba cosas sobre salvar a la nación española.

—Ah, es algo así como… de la familia. Pero es un poco raro—contestó España.

— ¿Eh? ¡Yo no soy raro! —exclamó Romano, lagrimeando— ¡Soy especial, es todo!

No le gustaba que España le dijera que era raro. Que era especial, sí, pero no que era raro. Tenía una connotación demasiado negativa.

El español, viendo que el italiano se había calmado un poco, lo dejó en el suelo. Al instante, el pequeño volvió a la carga, dispuesto a golpear a los alemanes.

.

—Romano, ¿por qué hiciste eso? —preguntó España, bastante enfurecido. El italiano se encontraba en un rincón de su habitación, y se negaba a hablar. El ibérico sospechaba que el menor había estado llorando—A pesar de todo, era un invitado, y aunque no te caigan bien los alemanes, deberías intentar ser cortés.

—No puedo ser cortés con los alemanes. No me gustan. La gente no es cortés con aquello que no soporta—discrepó Italia del Sur—Pero si tú quieres ser amigo de ésos alemanes, allá tú.

—No me interesa ser amigo de ellos—suspiró el español, aunque con un poco de sorpresa a causa del repentino mal humor del italiano. Pocas veces le hablaba así.

—No te creo. Si no quieres, ¿por qué están aquí?

—Otras razones. Pero hablando de razones, ¿por qué los golpeas de repente? A pesar de tu odio por ello, eso no justifica que tires los tomates y te lances a golpear a un desconocido sin saber si es amigo o enemigo—Romano no respondió nada. ¿Cómo había descubierto el ibérico lo de los tomates? —Sí, vi los tomates desparramados por el suelo—continuó España—Lo que es una lástima, porque parecían estar realmente buenos.

Cierto orgullo se apoderó del italiano, y sus mejillas se sonrojaron. ¡El español había reconocido su esfuerzo con los tomates! ¡Y eso era más importante que demostrar su descontento con aquellos alemanes!

—Yo…—comenzó el rubio con un murmullo, pero luego alzó la voz—Pensé que estabas en peligro con los soldados alemanes. Pero me regañaste y te enfadaste—El sonrojo de su cara aumentó bastante al confesar eso. Y a España le recordó a los tomates.

Suspiró. Ese niño estaba lleno de sorpresas.

**Continuará~.**

* * *

Adoré escribir este capítulo :3. No hay mucho más que decir el día de hoy xD


	7. Chapter 7

Japón caminaba por las calles de Nueva York, al parecer buscando una dirección. En cuanto la encontró, se dispuso a tocar la puerta, pero alguien se le adelantó. La persona que vivía allí claro.

— ¡_Ja_! —Gritó Estados Unidos, asomándose por ahí en calzoncillos, y consecuentemente, atrayendo la atención del japonés (Y de todo aquél que pasaba por la calle) — ¡Malditos púberes vándalos! ¿Creen que volverán a hacer el grafiti de un pene en la pared de mi casa? ¡Pues no, el único que tiene derecho a rayar paredes en esta ciudad soy yo! ¿¡Entendido!? —gritó, y luego pareció percatarse de la presencia del asiático—Ah, eres tú. Te confundí con adolescentes idiotas. Pasa, pasa…

.

— ¿Sabes? —dijo el estadounidense, permitiendo al japonés entrar en el apartamento—No planeé ninguna fiesta de bienvenida. Pero tengo pizza.

—…Es algo. Pero, deberías haberte tomado más molestias por mí. Encima que el apartamento de por sí es un asco—Japón arrugó la nariz—En fin, es una suerte que me quede contigo por muy poco tiempo.

.

_Cosas que pasan a menudo cuando se vive con un estadounidense. _

_En el caso de los estadounidenses, la ropa que usan para salir y para estar en casa no difiere mucho. _

Estados Unidos, al llegar a su casa, arrojó su chaqueta en una silla, se descalzó, y permaneció así. Luego procedió a leer una historieta.

_En el caso de los japoneses…_

—Estoy de regreso—comunicó Japón, entrando bruscamente a la casa, mientras daba un portazo. Al americano no le molestó: él daba portazos peores.

Japón se cambió rápidamente la ropa por algo más cómodo. Estados Unidos lo miró con un tic en la ceja. A ése tipo le sucedía algo cuando entraba a su habitación.

—Naturaleza japonesa—fue la conclusión del pelirrojo, mientras el asiático comenzaba a leer un manga.

.

—Japón, ¿qué estás haciendo? —preguntó Estados Unidos, viendo al azabache pasar una especie de rodillo por la alfombra—Parece que quieras entrar en el FBI, jaja. Espero que no lo hagas, porque los odio.

—No, sería demasiado complicado. Sólo estoy limpiando la alfombra, que está más sucia que…

—No te metas con mi alfombra. Además, hay formas más fáciles de limpiarla. Usando una aspiradora…

— ¿Y qué me dices de la basura que la aspiradora no puede recoger?

— ¿¡Y eso a quién le importa!?

—Además, dudo que tengas una aspiradora. Esto tiene pinta de que nunca se ha limpiado.

—Para tu información, tengo una aspiradora. Desde hace mucho tiempo…

— ¿Ah, sí?

—…Pero todavía está sin uso.

.

Ambas naciones se encontraban viendo la televisión. Justo pasaron un video de heavy metal, y el estadounidense no pudo evitar ponerse de pie y comenzar a cantar (_aullar_) y "_bailar_" al ritmo de la canción.

Japón continuó leyendo un libro, mientras intentaba no largarse a reír por lo ridículo que se veía el otro.

.

_Estados Unidos dijo que quería comer pez globo, así que fueron a un restaurante de comida japonesa en Nueva York. _

— ¿Así que esto es pez globo? ¿Ésta mierda es el legendario pez globo? —masculló el americano.

—No hables así de la comida de mi país—gruñó Japón.

—Es que… me imaginaba otra cosa. Se supone que te mueres si lo comes…

— ¿Eh? ¿Qué tienen los estadounidenses en la cabeza…?—hizo una pausa—No sé para qué pregunto. Tampoco quiero traumarme con la posible respuesta a esa pregunta.

_Para los estadounidenses, el pez globo es un alimento para probar la valentía. _

.

—Oye, Japón—lo llamó Estados Unidos—Desde que viniste, la cuenta de agua ha aumentado demasiado.

—… ¿Y?

—Que vives usando la tina. ¿No puedes ducharte, como yo?

—Viviendo contigo, necesito relajarme. Además, eso ayuda a la dieta…

— ¿En serio? B-bueno, no es c-como que yo necesitara una dieta…

—La necesitas.

— ¡P-pero, no es como que yo esté interesado en hacerla! Además, si yo también uso la tina, la cuenta del agua se duplicará.

—Entonces te jodes, porque yo no voy a pagar el incremento.

—Espera. Tengo una idea.

Un buen rato después, mientras el japonés disfrutaba de su relajante baño, el estadounidense se metió apresuradamente en la bañera con él.

—… ¡No hagas que la tina sea un lugar de fatiga! —gritó Japón.

— ¡Cállate! ¡Estoy ahorrando agua!

— ¡Joder, esto es innecesario!

_Al final, decidieron utilizar la tina por turnos. Aunque Estados Unidos discrepó bastante…_

.

— ¿Acaso no hay otro tipo de noticias… que no sean malas noticias? —quiso saber Japón, observando la televisión. Si bien disfrutaba de la desgracia ajena, ya se empezaba a aburrir un poco.

—A propósito—intervino Estados Unidos, muy cómodo, acaparando todo el sofá. El asiático estaba a punto de matarlo por sólo dejarle una simple silla—Oí que en tu país las noticias no son noticias.

—Entonces no podrían llamarse noticias, imbécil.

—Es que hablas sobre las ceremonias de ingreso a la escuela de los niños… como si a alguien, además de los padres que tienen hijos, le importara eso. O si no, que son lindos los bebés que nacen de algunos animales… hombre, en tu país son raros.

—En el tuyo aún más.

—…Y que el atún es delicioso, y que las flores crecen…

—Sigue así y te mato.

**Continuará~. **


	8. Chapter 8

_5, 4, 3, 2, 1…_

Estonia contempló su computadora, con una mirada inexpresiva. Finlandia había intentado convencerlo de participar con él en la competencia de "Cargar con la esposa". Y eso no le gustaba. Él se negó, porque no saldría para nada beneficiado de aquello. Es más, podría tener problemas con cierto sueco, y prefería evitarlo.

Podría publicar su descontento en el blog. Después de todo, lo había hecho a causa de la insistencia de Letonia, pero jamás lo usaba. Sí, tal vez ésa era una buena oportunidad para hacerlo.

Entró, pero frunció levemente el ceño al percatarse de algo ligeramente anormal.

¿Era normal que apareciera allí una foto de Rusia bañándose, con las regiones vitales tapadas con un mosaico?

No, definitivamente no era normal. Tampoco era normal bañarse con una bufanda, pero al parecer el ruso aún así lo hacía…

.

_La no tan amigable pelea entre Rusia y yo. _

— ¡Es terrible! —Gritó un estonio, entrando en la habitación en la que estaba la nación— ¡Todos los sitios de Estonia se han…!

—Sí, lo sé. Repitiéndolo no lo vas a solucionar—lo interrumpió Estonia—Debemos encontrar al culpable. ¿Quién se atreve a poner _eso_?

"_No puedo creer que me hayan hackeado_" pensó la nación báltica "_¿Porqué, de todas las naciones y personas habidas y por haber, tenían que venir a complicarme la vida a mí?_".

.

— ¿Eh? ¿_Hackearon_ tu blog? —preguntó Rusia, distraídamente. Tampoco estaba muy interesado en lo que le sucediera al báltico.

Estonia asintió. Cualquiera pensaría que el ruso era el principal sospechoso, pero al estonio no le cerraba, ya que el otro jamás subiría a internet una fotografía de aquél tipo. Es más, incluso dudaba que Rusia supiera de la existencia de tal foto.

—Debes saber—comunicó Estonia—Que estás indirectamente involucrado.

—Me importa un bledo tu blog—dijo el eslavo— ¿Porqué debería estar involucrado entonces?

—Porque alguien colgó una foto tuya desnudo…

_Crack. _

Rusia acababa de romper una silla con sus propias manos.

.

—Bielorrusia se enojará al ver que rompí las sillas—murmuró Rusia de pasada—Pero no importa, debo solucionar esto.

Y sacó su _Bastón Mágico_.

Estonia gritó internamente.

.

— ¡Estonia! —lo llamó Estados Unidos.

—Ah, no. Tú no—se quejó inmediatamente el rubio.

—Lituania me contó por lo que estás pasando y vine a ayudar.

—No, no. Tú nunca ayudas. Vienes con esa excusa, pero en el fondo sólo quieres ir a molestar a Rusia o escaparte de Inglaterra.

—Guau, si que eres un cerebrito después de todo…

—No, sucede que eres un imbécil increíblemente predecible.

—_Ja_. Te crees gracioso—hizo una seña grosera—Déjame a mí. Después de todo, si se trata de internet, yo me encargo. Rastrearé al culpable.

—Si tan genio eres con el internet, ¿acaso debo evitar sospechar que tú _hackeaste_ mi blog?

—Es importante sospechar de todos, pero yo no lo _hackeé_. Si fuera el de Rusia…

.

— ¿¡Cómo puedes vivir con ésta lentitud!? —exclamó Estados Unidos, furioso por la poca velocidad del internet.

—Estoy acostumbrado. Aunque tampoco es que lo use demasiado…—respondió Estonia.

—Ah, joder, lo haremos a mi modo.

_A menudo, la red de internet de Estonia es muy lenta y la conexión se hace difícil. Además, los sitios americanos son pesadísimos, llenos de animaciones, imágenes gigantes, videos de pantalla completa, música y gran cantidad de complementos. _

.

—La situación se ve favorable—comunicó el estadounidense, hablando por teléfono con Estonia.

—… ¿Cómo conseguiste mi número? —preguntó la nación de Europa del Este, desconfiando.

—Eso no viene al caso. La cuestión es que me voy acercando al culpable, mientras tú analizas los datos de tu servidor. Gracias a eso conseguimos huellas del culpable.

—… ¿Y es…?

.

— ¡Malditos hackers, me cago en la mierda! —gritaba Italia, preso de furia.

— ¡Te recuerdo que el hacker eras tú! Bueno, ustedes—se corrigió Estados Unidos, viendo a Japón, que parecía emanar un aura asesina.

—…Vaya, no me imaginé que serían ellos—murmuró Estonia.

—Sí, lo sé, era obvio que sería culpa de Rusia…—masculló el americano.

—No, de hecho, sospechaba de ti—confesó el estonio.

—Te odio.

— ¿Así que una foto mía desnudo? —Interrumpió Rusia, fulminando al italiano y al japonés con la mirada— ¿Puedo preguntar qué rayos significa eso?

—Significa que eres un anormal por bañarte con bufanda—contestó bruscamente Italia del Norte.

—Y que te odiamos. Mucho—aportó el asiático.

Un aura oscura rodeó al ruso.

.

_Elenco: _

_Persona con pinta de nerd/Estonia: Estonia. _

_Amargado con nariz grande/Rusia: Rusia. _

_Aquél tipo sexy de gafas oscuras/Estados Unidos: Estados Unidos. _

_Extra A: Eric Beaton. _

_Extra B: Clint Westwood. _

_Música: Austria. _

_Encargado de chillar mientras ve la película: Inglaterra. _

_Encargado de quejarse mientras ve la película: Australia. _

_Encargado de tirar comida y todo tipo de objetos para molestar a los demás mientras ven la película: China. _

_Héroe: Estados Unidos. _

_El que graba escenas surreales: Francia. _

_End._

.

Prusia terminó de ver la "película" en _Hetatube_. Tenía un tic en la ceja.

—El _Ending _es más largo que la película—masculló. Inmediatamente, su paz se vio interrumpida por Alemania, que acababa de entrar arrastrando a Italia, y con Japón unos pasos detrás— ¿Qué sucedió?

—Otra vez se metieron en problemas por fastidiar a la gente—se quejó el alemán.

— ¡Como en la película! —exclamó Prusia, sorprendido por la coincidencia.

—Déjame decirte algo—comenzó Japón—La película no era una película.

— ¿Eh?

—Me refiero a que sucedió de verdad. Acabamos de ser liberados de la cárcel por _hackear_ todos los blogs estonios.

— ¿Y por qué lo hicieron? —Preguntó el prusiano—Eso está muy mal. Es demasiado inmoral…

—Bueno, después de hackear los bancos y esos, queríamos divertirnos un poco molestando a los demás…—admitió el italiano.

— ¿¡Cuentas bancarias!? —se alarmó Prusia.

—Ni que fuera la primera vez que lo hacen—masculló Alemania.

—_West…_—murmuró el albino—No puedes… debes dejar de juntarte con estos dos delincuentes.

—Creo que ya tenemos una próxima víctima—murmuró Japón, observando fijamente al prusiano con cara de pocos amigos.

**Continuará~. **


	9. Chapter 9

— ¡Hola! Soy Bélgica—se presentó una simpática chica—Puedo parecer un poco sencilla… pero es porque estoy rodeada de países muy llamativos. Por lo que tampoco debería esforzarme demasiado—hizo una pausa—Los _waffles _son de mi país. Son deliciosos, para el resto de la gente, pero a mí no me gustan. Me desagradan las cosas dulces—suspiró—Aunque debo decir, que prefiero mis _waffles_ antes que los de los demás países. Simplemente… no saben igual.

La chica mordisqueó una manzana. Luego de tragar, prosiguió.

—Tengo un hermano mayor. Se llama Holanda—miró con cierto desagrado al joven que había no muy lejos de ella. Él la saludó, sonriendo, y ella apartó la mirada—Sí, sí. Es guapo y alto… pero demasiado insoportable.

El holandés volvió a concentrarse en Francia, quién tenía una bolsa de monedas de oro. Quería comprar tabaco. Pero el holandés dudaba sobre sí vendérselo o no.

—Mira, te pagaré lo que quieras—insistió el francés—Sólo véndelo de una maldita vez. No me importa si bajas el precio o no…

—Pero… no estoy seguro de si debo comerciar contigo—dudó el neerlandés—Además, debería subir el precio del producto… ¡No quiero estar aquí!

—Deja de quejarte y véndelo.

—No quiero. Quiero irme a mi casa a pintar…

— ¡Véndemelo! —Francia comenzaba a pensar que lucía como cierto inglés psicópata, dada su insistencia.

— ¡No!

—Aunque es un defecto que sea tan… infantil—siseó la belga.

.

El puerto de la casa de Holanda estaba iluminado por la resplandeciente presencia del sol de la tarde. El holandés caminó con cierta duda hacia allí. Si bien sus superiores lo habían entrenado bastante bien en cuanto a los negocios, él no se sentía demasiado cómodo llevando a cabo esas tareas.

Vio a aquellos con quiénes tenía que comerciar. Eran Lituania y Polonia. Y al parecer, estaban peleando.

Tomó aire (y valor) para llamar la atención de aquellas dos naciones.

— ¿Lituania? ¿Polonia? —los llamó, y ambos giraron la cabeza al unísono.

— ¿Quién es éste? —soltó el polaco.

—Es Holanda, imbécil—le explicó "amablemente" el lituano.

—Ah, con que ese es Holanda… me lo imaginaba distinto. Como más…—el rubio hizo algunos movimientos con sus manos, pero ninguno de los otros dos europeos entendió qué quiso decir—Ah, olvídenlo. Vamos al grano, que no vine aquí simplemente a pasar tiempo a solas con Lituania, por más que él desea que así sea…—se vio interrumpido por un golpe de dicha nación, que tenía un pequeño sonrojo en las mejillas.

—Silencio, idiota—siseó a su vecino.

—…Me gustaría comprar bacalao y arenque—comunicó el holandés, con cierta timidez.

— ¿Otra vez? —El lituano suspiró—Aunque no me quejo, eres de mis mejores clientes…—recibió una bolsita de monedas de parte de Holanda, y la guardó antes de que Polonia la robara para comprar alcohol.

— ¿Acaso este tipo siempre comió tanto pescado? —preguntó el polaco, sin perder de vista el lugar donde el otro había guardado el dinero.

—Dudo que sea su alimento principal—opinó el castaño, viendo al neerlandés alejarse con un carro lleno de pescado.

— ¿Podría comérselo antes de que se pudra?

.

—Hacer un salazón con el pescado que se compra barato—murmuraba Holanda, siguiendo las instrucciones que tenía grabadas en la mente—Y luego venderlo caro.

Por lo que había aprendido, lo que más valía en el mundo era el dinero. Pero él creía que a veces lo hacían exagerar un poco…

.

_Esto ocurrió en plena "Guerra de Devolución". _

España respiraba agitadamente. Apenas podía seguir.

—Holanda puede ser muy agresivo—jadeó el español, mientras Italia del Sur lo observaba con preocupación.

— ¿Estás bien? —preguntó el pequeño rubio, apoyando una de sus manos en la rodilla del ibérico.

—Me hicieron polvo—musitó con cansancio, mientras se recostaba contra una pared. Romano se sentó a su lado abrazándose a sus piernas.

—Debes mantenerte firme. ¡No puedes cansarte así de fácil! ¡Eres _España_!

—Aunque me digas eso… sólo con la producción nacional no alcanza para los recursos, ni las armas, ni los alimentos…

—Oye—los interrumpió alguien, y ambos se pusieron alertas al ver a Holanda cerca de ellos.

Romano se escondió detrás del español, quién se había incorporado súbitamente. El niño fulminó con la mirada al recién llegado. Le caía bien Holanda, pero estaba disgustado por cómo había herido a España.

—No me importaría venderte armas y alimentos—anunció el neerlandés, tomando por sorpresa a las otras dos naciones.

—Somos enemigos—gruñó España, entre dientes.

—Enemigo o aliado—Holanda se encogió de hombros—En una situación así, no interesa.

— ¿En serio lo harías? ¿Aunque él es tu enemigo? —preguntó el pequeño rubio. El ibérico continuaba desconfiando.

—…Depende del dinero que tengan—contestó finalmente el holandés.

—Hermano… qué sucio—Bélgica se frotó el puente de la nariz. Sabía que no era del todo culpa de su hermano… pero aún así esa actitud seguía sacándola de sus casillas.

.

_En la época del Colonato, como no había nadie que ejerciera autoridad, la diferencia de clases era mínima en esa región. Y, mientras Holanda se esforzaba en el cultivo, de repente, apareció su hermana menor, Bélgica. _

La niña belga avanzó felizmente hacia su hermano. Bueno, o lo más feliz que podía estar, teniendo en cuenta que era un buen día, a pesar de tener que verle la cara al holandés.

—Hermano, mis superiores quieren que vayas a mi casa—dijo la niña. Holanda la observó sin saber qué hacer. Debía (y no quería) terminar ese trabajo. Pero la casa de Bélgica estaría llena de cosas lindas. Y no quería perdérselas.

.

Holanda observó, maravillado, la casa de su hermana menor. Era un castillo enorme. Tenía increíbles obras de arte en el interior, y además les sirvieron una comida deliciosa.

— ¿Cuándo te vas? —preguntó la belga, queriendo saber cuándo se libraría de su hermano mayor. Éste no supo qué contestar. Estaba embelesado por tanta magnificencia.

—Es increíble—susurró, abriendo sus ojos con cierta emoción— ¿No puedo quedarme aquí para siempre?

— ¡No! —Se quejó ella— ¡Tienes que volver a dónde perteneces! —bufó. Aunque se sonrojó levemente, dado que aquella frase había sonado como un cumplido.

.

—Rebájamelo un poco—pidió Francia discretamente.

—No puedo—fue, nuevamente, la respuesta de Holanda.

—…Puede que yo también sea un poco culpable de que mi hermano tenga ésta personalidad—murmuró ella.

.

— ¡Holanda! —Saludó Polonia— ¡Vine a visitarte después de tanto tiempo!

—Pero…—dijo el holandés, un poco confundido—Tú jamás viniste a visitarme. Apenas te conozco…

—Déjalo, es idiota—comentó Lituania. Ambas naciones entraron a la casa del neerlandés.

—Está todo muy bien cuidado. Al menos el jardín—comentó el polaco, y luego se fijó mejor en la casa—Bueno, no se puede decir lo mismo del interior.

El interior del hogar de Holanda estaba bastante desordenado, y con manchas de pintura por doquier.

—Y, ¿cómo puedes cocinar con éste desorden? —inquirió Polonia.

—Ah—contestó el holandés—Suelo comprar la comida afuera. No es normal que cocine. Lo hago en ocasiones demasiado especiales.

— ¿Entonces para qué tiene una cocina? —masculló Lituania, golpeándose la frente.

**Continuará~. **


	10. Chapter 10

_¡Junto a Turquía!_

—Hoy les hablaré acerca de _Hodja_—contó Turquía, feliz. Chipre y Grecia, que estaban a su lado, bostezaron, pero no a causa del sueño, más bien lo aburrido que podía llegar a ser el turco—Así que presten mucha atención~.

—A nadie le interesa, viejo—suspiró Chipre.

— ¡No seas así! Verás, un día, un tipo le preguntó a _Hodja_: "_¿Hasta cuándo tenemos que repetir el ciclo de la vida y la muerte?_", "_El cielo y el infierno están muy llenos_".

—No creo que se vacíen pronto—murmuró el chipriota.

— ¿Y quién dijo que la muerte es el fin? —Intervino Grecia, con un cigarrillo, a lo que el turco se lo quitó, alarmado porque su "niño" fumara— ¿Acaso se llama muerte cuando el cuerpo desaparece? Si el hecho de que estemos vivos desapareciera, ¿no podríamos dejar una prueba para que…?

—Otra vez en modo filosófico—bufó Chipre.

—Es un hecho. Los perros son lindos. Misifú necesita un peinado nuevo…

— ¿Puedes traer dulces? —pidió Turquía a Chipre.

—No. Tráelos tú—se negó la isla.

.

—_Greciaaa~_—saludó Turquía, a lo que el aludido no pudo evitar suspirar y querer darse la cabeza contra el suelo— ¿Cómo estás últimamente?

—Teniendo en cuenta que últimamente has estado molestando mucho, la respuesta a esa pregunta es "mal" —respondió.

—No creo que sea por mí. Creo que tanto sexo te hace mal…

—Mejor dicho, es que a ti te hace falta.

—Eso no es cierto—el turco se sonrojó.

.

—Grecia, joder—fue el "saludo" de Chipre—Deja de acariciar tu puto gato y ve a hacer las paces con Turquía. Me tiene harto con sus lloriqueos.

—Déjalo sufrir en paz—respondió el griego—No voy a hacer las paces con él.

—No es como si te esforzaras demasiado.

—Digamos que tampoco me interesa esforzarme. Con sólo cerrar los ojos ya me lo imagino, y te aseguro de que no es nada lindo.

—Pero debe haber algo medianamente bueno, que te haga ir a hacer las paces con él. Vamos, que estoy harto de quedar en el medio de ustedes dos. Si van a matarse, háganlo lejos de mí por favor.

— ¿Algún buen recuerdo?

_Turquía arrastró a Grecia hacia una especie de SPA, dónde había un montón de baños termales. Desgraciadamente para el griego, no había ninguna persona guapa a la que conquistar. Por lo que debía aguantarse las ganas. _

—_Hace mucho calor—se quejó el griego, en el sauna. Prefería sentir calor a causa de otro tipo de cosas… —Y me duele la espalda. _

—_Yo puedo ayudarte… _

—_No me toques. _

—_Pero… _

—_Aparta tus manos de mí—siseó. _

—…No, nada fue divertido. Ni siquiera lo de la bañera…

— ¿¡La bañera!? —saltó el chipriota.

—No malpienses, Chipre.

—No se puede evitar.

.

_El Puente Gálata de Turquía tiene un hermoso paisaje y es muy popular como atractivo turístico. _

—Alemania—llamó Italia, sosteniendo una cámara de fotos en la mano… aunque todo el mundo desconfiaba de él por su atuendo de mafioso—Sonríe.

—No—contestó la nación alemana.

—Oh, vamos. Una sonrisa no te hará nada.

—No voy a fingirla. Mi expresión normal está bien.

—Entonces podría hacer que tú cambies la expresión—le guiñó un ojo, y antes de que el alemán pudiera decir algo, una persona pasó corriendo a toda velocidad, robándole la cámara al italiano, quién al instante comenzó a insultar a los cuatro vientos y perseguir al ladrón.

_Y también es famoso por tener muchos ladrones. Estos ladrones son difíciles de atrapar porque son muy rápidos y fuertes, pero…_

— ¡Es un ladrón! —gritó otro de los turistas. Turquía, que estaba por allí repartiendo dulces entre los niños, dejó su trabajo y corrió hacia el ladrón.

— ¡No hagas eso! —Gritó, atrapando al malhechor— ¡Robar está mal! ¡Además, disminuirás los turistas!

…_Turquía es bastante más fuerte. Aunque a veces no se dé cuenta de eso. _

—Sólo espero que después de que terminen su conflicto me devuelvan la cámara—masculló Italia, cruzándose de brazos.

.

—_Grazie_—dijo el italiano, cuando el turco le devolvió su cámara. No quería perder bajo ninguna circunstancia las fotos que había sacado de Alemania cuando éste tenía la guardia baja.

—No es nada. Ahora pueden disfrutar con tranquilidad de su paseo~—respondió Turquía—Aunque te noto un poco más pacífico, Italia.

—Ah, sí. Antes era peor, ¿verdad? —ambas naciones rieron, mientras el alemán tenía un pequeño tic en la ceja.

— ¿A-aún p-peor? —tartamudeó el rubio, para luego tragar saliva.

**Continuará~.**


	11. Chapter 11

España se escondió detrás de un arbusto. No quería salir así como estaba vestido. No quería que Italia del Sur lo viera así vestido.

Romano caminaba por el parque, a ver si tomaba un poco de sol para mejorar el color de su piel. Todo iba fantástico para él. Excepto porque no lograba localizar a cierto español por ningún lado.

Aún así, el italiano parecía tener una especia de radar para detectar españoles. Observó hacia todos lados, y se percató de un movimiento detrás de los arbustos. Fue rápidamente hacia allí, y al asomarse, se encontró con España queriendo escapar.

— ¡No huyas! —gritó, olvidándose por un segundo de su ropa, y se metió en ese revoltijo de ramas y hojas. Se aventó hacia el ibérico, tirándolo al suelo y aplastándolo—Bien, España, no es la primera vez que te lo digo, no puedes escapar de mi fabulosa…—iba a decir "persona", pero calló abruptamente al ver como el otro estaba vestido. Se sonrojó muchísimo.

—Ah… sí, era por esto que no quería que me encontraras—bufó el español, rodando los ojos. Ya estaba hecho, no había nada que pudiera hacer para evitar que el italiano lo viera—Aunque puedes salir de encima mío.

Romano asintió rápidamente con la cabeza, incorporándose de forma muy torpe, impropia de su usual elegancia.

Jamás se hubiera esperado encontrarse a España vestido con orejas de conejos, algunos accesorios y un simple delantal que apenas le tapaba las regiones vitales.

.

Francia no se atrevía a salir a campo abierto. Pero si no lo hacía, la maldita persona que lo había convocado allí, publicaría sus fotos vergonzosas. Y prefería salir con sólo esa maldita rosa cubriendo sus regiones vitales, además de un par de orejas de gato.

En el parque no había ningún ser humano, pero supuso que tal vez sí habría alguna nación.

Y, como tenía tanta "suerte", resultó que era justamente Inglaterra el que apareció por allí.

—_France!_ —gritó, emocionado, acomodándose el traje de enfermera. Incluso se encontraba usando tacones. Francia tenía un tic en la ceja ante eso— ¡Te ves muy lindo! Pero deberías depilarte…

—No—se negó rotundamente el galo.

—Oh, vamos, es una ocasión especial. Estamos en _April Fool's Day. _

—Esto es todo culpa de alguien más. Yo jamás me vestiría así para este día. Si es que a esto se le puede llamar vestirse.

—Bueno, esos son detalles, _love_.

— ¿Sabes qué tengo que hacer para que me devuelvan mi foto vergonzosa?

—Pues, no sé. Yo también quiero que me devuelvan esa foto. Aunque creo que ninguno tiene idea de qué foto es exactamente. ¡Tengo varias, y no sé cuál de todas me quitaron! —lloriqueó.

—Creo que es algo que sólo tú puedes hacer—murmuró Francia, mostrándole una carta que decía "_Quiero verlos a todos en sus versiones pequeñas_".

—_Aww_, qué hermoso. Así no tendrías más barba… ¡Podría darte besos sin pincharme! —chilló de emoción.

— ¡No, joder, no vas a…!—Inglaterra sacó su varita, y le lanzó un hechizo a Francia, lo que lo transformó inmediatamente en un pequeño niño.

.

El grito de Francia resonó por todos lados. No muy lejos de ahí, Tailandia se encontraba lanzando improperios por no encontrar la comida de su elefante.

.

Inglaterra quería abrazar a Francia, pero éste se escurría rápidamente. Además, al tener el cuerpo más menudo que el del inglés, tenía ese trabajo aún más fácil.

— ¿Quién hace tanto ruido? —los interrumpió Estados Unidos, llegando con una vestimenta muy parecida a la de España, pero con orejas de oso en vez de conejo—Ah, son ustedes. Mejor dejo morir a Francia—el aludido lo fulminó con la mirada.

— ¡Eres muy pequeño para vestirte así, _honey_! —lo regañó Inglaterra.

—Al menos me veo sexy. No como tú. Te ves perturbador—respondió el americano.

—Los dos se ven perturbadores—intervino el francés.

—Me llegó una carta junto a este atuendo—continuó el estadounidense—Decía que si no lo vestía en este parque, difundirían una foto vergonzosa.

—Pero, _honey_—comenzó el británico—Tú nunca hiciste nada que pudiera dejarte en vergüenza… ¿verdad?

—Eh… sí, claro—mintió el pelirrojo—También le llegó una carta igual a Canadá, pero por lo que entendí, no planea hacer nada.

—_Que no me jodan—habían sido las palabras del canadiense. _

—Siento la presencia de alguien más—murmuró Inglaterra. Luego abrió los ojos, y sonrió, feliz— ¡China, sé que estás escondido encima de ese árbol! ¡Ven con nosotros!

Un bufido se escuchó de dicho lugar. El chino estaba vestido con ropas orientales tradicionales, un par de delicados adornos en el cabello… cosa que contrastaba demasiado con su cara de desprecio y las ojeras inmensas.

—A mí también me llegó la carta—suspiró China— ¿A quién se le ocurre hacer algo así?

—No sé, pero luces como un travesti—se carcajeó Estados Unidos.

—Esa es la gracia, gordito. Dejarnos en vergüenza—le explicó el chino, como hablándole a un niño de cinco años.

—Al menos no soy el único—dijo una nueva voz. Todos se voltearon para observar a Rusia, asomándose por el suelo.

—Joder, comunista, no pensé que ibas a caer tan bajo como para tener que moverte por las alcantarillas…—se burló el estadounidense.

—O tal vez su vestimenta es demasiado vergonzosa como para intentar salir de ahí—sugirió Francia, sacando un cigarrillo. Era una imagen algo extraña, dado que tenía el cuerpo de un niño. Pero sus necesidades seguían siendo las mismas. Inglaterra, preocupado, le apartó el cigarrillo de un manotazo.

—No fumarás mientras tengas esa altura~—dijo con tono severo Reino Unido.

.

—_Capitano... _—murmuró Italia, preocupado. Sostenía en sus manos una fotografía.

— ¿Qué sucede? —preguntó Alemania.

—Creo que encontré una foto vergonzosa mía—dijo.

—Quiero verla.

— ¿¡Desde cuándo eres chismoso!?

—Desde que me entero de que tengo algo para avergonzarte. Vamos, será sólo un vistazo…

—Jamás—siseó.

.

— ¡Esto es un insulto hacia mi persona! —gritó Austria, enfadado. Lanzó la foto por los aires, y se fue a encerrarse a la habitación del piano, a descargar su ira.

Hungría que se encontraba escondida, fue de puntillas hasta la foto. Al verla, tuvo que aguantar la carcajada, porque de lo contrario, alertaría al austríaco de su presencia.

Sonrió maliciosamente. Ya había encontrado una forma de atormentar a aquella nación insoportable.

.

Finlandia observó su foto con cara de póker. Tenía el ceño fruncido.

—Vamos. Tu cara no está tan mal—dijo Suecia, asomándose por detrás de él. El finés tapó la foto, pero ya era tarde: el otro nórdico ya la había visto.

.

—Apuesto a que esta foto es tu jodida culpa—lo acusó Grecia. Turquía se puso nervioso. ¡No era su culpa! ¡Aunque pareciera el principal sospechoso, él no tenía nada que ver con aquella foto vergonzosa! Por más que el griego luciera increíblemente tierno en ella…

Chipre bostezó. Era una situación muy aburrida.

.

— ¡Esto es muy gracioso! —se carcajeó Polonia, increíblemente divertido a causa de la fotografía que observaba.

Lituania pasó por allí, y se dio cuenta que esa fotografía era _su_ fotografía vergonzosa.

— ¡Devuélveme eso! —chilló el lituano.

— ¿Bromeas? Es épico. No puedo creer que estuvieras haciendo eso…

— ¡Cállate!

.

—La foto está bien tomada… pero no me gusta como salí—Taiwán torció la nariz, pero luego intentó relajarse. No merecía la pena estresarse por nimiedades como ésa.

.

Prusia observó a su hermano menor. Éste sostenía una extraña vestimenta entre sus manos.

— ¿Qué es eso? —preguntó el albino.

—Creo que me lo tengo que poner.

—Pero… ¡está mal vestirse como mujer!

—No me queda otra opción.

—_West… _

—Alguien debe tomar el riesgo.

— ¡No lo hagas! ¡No puedo dejar solo en esto…! Yo…

— ¿Tú qué?

—Lo haré contigo.

—… ¿Es broma, verdad?

.

Estados Unidos, Francia e Inglaterra comenzaron a pelear. Rusia aprovechó el revuelo para escapar… pero su vistoso vestido amarillo fue visto por China, quien se largó a reír a todo pulmón.

—Francia, algo me dice que tú tienes las fotos…—dijo Estados Unidos.

— ¿Desconfías de mí? —Se indignó el francés— ¡Es Inglaterra quién quiere violarnos a todos!

—La violación es mala—dijo el inglés—Sólo quiero dar amor. Y no a todos, sólo a ti.

— ¿Entonces quién tiene la culpa? —preguntó el americano.

—Quién sabe. La persona que tramó esto debe estar disfrutándolo enormemente…—murmuró el galo—Oye, devuélveme a mi forma normal.

—No quiero—se negó Reino Unido, terco.

.

—Qué imbéciles. No se dan cuenta de que el de las fotos fui yo. Para avergonzarlos—rió malvadamente Japón—Suelta las fotos.

— ¿Eh? —preguntó un joven fotógrafo ayudante suyo.

—Que las sueltes.

.

Las fotos vergonzosas de las naciones volaron por doquier. En ellas aparecían Inglaterra durmiendo completamente desarreglado y sin maquillaje, China con un oso panda de peluche, Estados Unidos perdiendo una pelea, Rusia escondiendo una revista _sospechosa_ bajo su abrigo…

.

Mientras tanto, Prusia logró atrapar una de esas fotos. Suspiró. Mejor concentrarse en las fotos de los demás, que en el hecho de que su hermano y él estaban vestidos con ropa increíblemente ridícula.

—…_Sexy_—musitó Italia, aguantando la hemorragia nasal al ver a Alemania.

**Continuará~. **


	12. Chapter 12

Japón estaba relajándose en la tina, tomando un baño. Su gato lo acompañaba, aunque manteniéndose un poco apartado del agua.

El japonés continuó leyendo su manga, mientras se llevaba un dango a la boca. Eso era el paraíso.

Hasta que alguien comenzó a romper la puerta de su baño.

El gato salió corriendo, mientras el asiático terminaba rápidamente su dango. Podría usar los palillos como armas.

— ¡Japón! —Gritaron del otro lado— ¡Japón, te necesito!

— ¡Fuera de mi casa! —gritó en respuesta el aludido, identificando la voz como la de Estados Unidos.

"_Mierda, los palillos no alcanzan_" se dijo "_Debo alcanzar mi _katana".

.

— ¿Porqué siempre él viene en el peor momento? —murmuró Japón—Oye, ¿a qué viniste? Porque sea lo que sea, te puedes ir yendo.

—Vine a hacerte una invitación—dijo el estadounidense, desde el otro lado de la puerta. El asiático se había negado a dejarlo entrar a su habitación, tal vez debido a que no estaba del todo vestido.

— ¿Invitación para qué?

—Para _Halloween_.

—Bien. Pero primero me vas a arreglar la puerta.

—… ¿Hay alguna forma de librarme de eso?

—No.

.

— ¿Y bien? ¿Qué quieres exactamente? —preguntó el japonés.

—Quiero invitarte a la celebración de Halloween en mi casa.

—No tienes a nadie más, ¿verdad?

—Bueno, sí, pero además, todos los demás son idiotas.

—Y tú deberías incluirte en esa categoría. De todas formas, ¿qué es eso?

— ¿Qué es qué?

—_Jalo_… eso.

— ¿_Halloween_? ¿En serio no lo sabes? —El estadounidense frunció el ceño—Ya sabes. Festival de calabazas y disfraces estúpidos.

—Ah, ya recuerdo. Pero, aún así, ¿qué pinto yo en todo esto?

—Ya lo verás~.

.

Estados Unidos llevó a Japón a su habitación. Estaba decorada con calaveras, máscaras, y otras cosas aterradoras. Pero el asiático no se inmutó. Observó todo con ojo crítico.

—Esto no da miedo—concluyó el japonés.

—Bueno, la leyenda dice que en esta época aparecen los espíritus malignos.

—Tú apareciste en mi casa, no me sorprende—masculló.

—Y para protegernos, hay que disfrazarnos de ellos.

—Qué estupidez.

—Pero ese es el problema. Yo no quiero protegerme de ellos. Quiero utilizarlos para asustar a Inglaterra. Ah, y las calabazas son mías, que conste. Inglaterra usa nabos.

—Ajá. Hermoso—contestó con sarcasmo— ¿Ahora puedo retirarme?

—Es que, necesito tu ayuda. Es con algo relacionado a las historias de terror.

.

—Ésta época del año es tan genial~—dijo Inglaterra— ¡Amo los dulces! Y también es divertido asustar de vez en cuando a América—siguió con un sonrojo—Por eso, ésta vez me esforzaré e invocaré algo muy especial.

.

—Ya veo. Así que el inglés psicópata y tú juegan a ver quién asusta más al otro, ¿eh? —comentó Japón.

—Sí, a primera hora en la mañana—confirmó Estados Unidos.

— ¿Y cómo va el contador?

—Algo así como un empate. Pero no vale, porque él ganó todos los años que los que yo era niño.

—Esto explica lo estúpido que eres ahora.

—Luego hablamos de eso. Ahora quiero recurrir a un poco de terror japonés para ganarle a ése inglés. Podemos esperarlo en la habitación de atrás y luego asustarlo.

—No, idiota. Tienes que tomarlo por sorpresa. Pondremos algo en la primer habitación en la que entre.

.

—_Hey, sweetie~_—saludó Inglaterra, seguido por un hada de muy malas pulgas, que no golpeaba al inglés sólo porque sabía que lograría asustar a alguien con su ayuda.

Al ver que nadie parecía estar en la casa, el británico entró a la casa de su ex colonia, decidido. No vio nada, excepto un cartel que decía "recepción".

Y a Rusia sentado allí.

.

— ¿¡Rusia!? —exclamó Japón, mirando con reproche a Estados Unidos.

—Bueno, pensé que le daría miedo… —se excusó el americano—No es como que a mí me de miedo, claro.

— ¡Pero no le dio miedo! ¡Hasta lo invitó a tomar el té! —Se quejó el japonés, histérico— ¡Sabía que no debía dejarte decidir a ti!

— ¡Era mi broma!

— ¡Y aún así la cagaste! ¡Joder, eres un maldito sesos de hamburguesa! —comenzó a zarandear al pelirrojo.

— ¡No como hamburguesas! ¡Sólo las vegetarianas!

Mientras tanto, Inglaterra y Rusia tomaban té, mientras hablaban de la vida.

— ¿Quieres más té~? —ofreció el británico.

—Es mejor que nada. Todavía no sé si ni qué hago aquí—suspiró el ruso, con una mirada cansina.

**Continuará~.**

* * *

Espero que les esté gustando :3 No tengo mucho tiempo para responder reviews, pero como dije en mis otros fics: ¡Muchísimas gracias a todos! Son un gran apoyo :D.


	13. Chapter 13

Estados Unidos entró violentamente a una casa, rompiendo el vidrio de la ventana. Se encontraba vestido de Santa Claus.

Maldita apuesta perdida con Canadá.

— ¡Bruce! —gritó, entrando.

— ¡Ah! ¡Es Santa! —Exclamó un niño que se encontraba armando un árbol de navidad— ¿Porqué rompiste la ventana?

—Porque vengo desde Hollywood—respondió—Entrar por la chimenea es estúpido y de aburridos.

— ¿Es verdad que puedes conseguir todo lo que las personas te pidan? ¿Sin importar de qué se trate ni cuál sea su tamaño?

— ¡Por supuesto! —exclamó, satisfecho de sí mismo, mientras le sangraba la cara.

— ¡Entonces pido un beso de Francia! —exclamó Inglaterra, que pasaba por ahí.

— ¡No pidas imposibles tampoco! —Le gritó la nación americana— ¡Eso no se vende por _Amazon_!

.

— ¿Qué? —Preguntó Inglaterra, preocupado— ¿Tres santas han desaparecido?

—Sí. Y no podré repartir todos los regalos—se quejó Finlandia, fumando un cigarrillo—Mis superiores van a estar mucho rato regañándome, algo que preferiría ahorrarme.

—Ya veo. ¿Por qué no le pides ayuda a Suecia?

—No. Él va a intentar hacer cualquier otro tipo de cosa—Inglaterra no pudo evitar malpensar, y su cara lo delató—No es lo que piensas—se apresuró a decir en finlandés.

— _¡Suecia! —Gritaba Finlandia, encima del trineo— ¡No tires a Dinamarca del trineo! _

— _¡Me molesta su presencia! —se defendió el sueco, sujetando al danés por la camisa. Mientras tanto, Noruega intentaba zafarse del agarre de su hermano islandés, quien impedía que el noruego se lanzara a golpear a Suecia. _

—No, no se puede contar con ellos para repartir regalos—confirmó el finlandés, refiriéndose a los nórdicos.

.

—No, Santa Claus no ha venido por aquí—confirmó Canadá, al teléfono. Hizo una pausa para escuchar lo que decían del otro lado de la línea—No, no quiero ayudarlos—otra pausa—No, tampoco voy a comer la comida que me enviaste, Inglaterra—un lloriqueo se escuchó del otro lado—Un "no" es un "no". No insistas. Pero puedo enviar a Estados Unidos para ayudarlos.

Colgó el teléfono. Así mataría dos pájaros de un tiro.

.

— ¿Qué tengo que hacer? —preguntó el estadounidense, entrando de improviso. Al menos el canadiense había cumplido con su promesa de enviarlo allí.

—"_Es parte de la apuesta" —había dicho Canadá, para que el otro norteamericano accediera a presentarse ante Inglaterra y Finlandia. _

—Harás el trabajo de los Santa Claus desaparecidos—le indicó el británico, y luego señaló la ventana—Y arreglarás eso. Está mal romper vidrios para entrar a las casas.

Finlandia asintió.

.

—Esto es feo. Soy el país más pequeño, pero no el más bonito—se lamentó Sealand, juntando nieve para forman una figura algo desigual—Dudo que Santa me deje algún regalo.

Suspiró. Aún así, no le interesaban los regalos de Santa. Él quería regalos de Inglaterra. Pero éste casi nunca le hacía uno. Parecía estar más entretenido con "otras cosas".

Tal vez podría pedirle al único guardia de Sealand que le enviara un regalo al británico. Sí, ese sería el mejor regalo de navidad. No, el mejor sería que el inglés respondiera. O que lo visitara.

.

— ¿Quién es? —preguntó el finlandés, escuchando que el teléfono de Inglaterra sonaba cada dos por tres.

—Es Sealand molestando—contestó la isla.

—Deberías contestarle.

.

Francia estaba disfrutando del paisaje navideño de París. Pero el teléfono sonó, interrumpiendo su paz y tranquilidad.

— ¿Quién es? —preguntó, con evidente molestia en su voz. Tuvo que apartar el teléfono al escuchar los fuertes chillidos emocionados de Inglaterra.

—_France~_! Oye, ¿sabes lo que le pasó a Santa?

—No. Y no me importa.

— ¡Desapareció! —Contestó en respuesta el británico, mientras Finlandia intentaba ponerse en contacto con Sealand para levantarle el ánimo—Tal vez tú te habías deshecho de él nuevamente. Ya sabes, por celos a que el venga a mi casa…

—Uno, no me interesa deshacerme de Santa. Dos, esa no sería una razón válida.

— ¡Acéptalo, no puedes hacerlo todos los años!

— ¡Nunca lo hago, el que lo hace es…!

—Ay, no importa. Sabes que te perdono—el francés suspiró. Era imposible razonar con aquél inglés—Podemos pedirle a alguien que se disfrace de Santa sexy. Tal vez a Hungría, pero yo no la dejaría ir a tu casa…

—Estoy pensando seriamente en cortar…

— ¡O yo podría…!

— ¡No! ¡Nadie quiere verte así! ¡Harías llorar a la gente!

— ¡De emoción~! ¡Sabía que adorarías mi idea…!

—Esto no se resolverá jamás—suspiró Finlandia, mientras los otros dos continuaban discutiendo por teléfono—Tendré que pedirle ayuda a "ellos".

.

—Pasamos este sector a tiempo—informó Alemania, subido al trineo con Japón e Italia.

—Ah, él tan detallista como siempre—comentó el italiano—Me sorprende que no hayas preguntado si el traje te hace ver gordo o algo así.

— ¿Qué pusieron en los regalos? —preguntó el alemán.

—No creo que quieras saber—dijo el japonés.

— ¡Son niños, por el amor de…!—saltó el rubio, pero tampoco dijo nada más. Era difícil razonar con aquellos dos locos.

**Continuará~.**


	14. Chapter 14

_Antes de la Junta Internacional…_

—Siempre que venimos en tu auto, llegamos demasiado temprano—dijo Austria, caminando junto a Alemania—Es porque manejas como bestia, de seguro.

—Pero hasta el momento no hemos tenido accidentes. No tienes de qué quejarte—le recordó el alemán.

—De todas formas, sigo preguntándome porqué llegamos tan temprano. No planeas dormir siesta, ¿verdad?

—Jamás.

—Alemania, Austria—los llamó Japón, acercándose a ellos—Como se nota que el orden de llegada casi siempre es el mismo.

—De acuerdo a este orden, Suiza ya debería haber llegado—comentó el alemán, lo que captó la atención del austriaco, aunque supo disimularlo muy bien—Entonces el siguiente es…

Fue interrumpido por las pisadas de Holanda, quién se acercaba con la mirada perdida hacia ellos.

—Ah, Holanda—lo saludó el japonés, de mala gana.

—Buenos días~—fue el saludó del holandés.

—Hola a todos—murmuró China, pasando por allí.

— ¿¡China!? —se alteraron los demás.

— ¿Qué? Hoy terminé el desayuno temprano—el chino suspiró—Se quejan de que llego tarde, pero cuando llego temprano también.

—Hoy sí que están pasando cosas raras—murmuró Austria, recordando la extraña imagen de Italia despidiéndose de Alemania sin ningún comentario pervertido.

Esas cinco naciones se dirigieron hacia la sala de reuniones. Pero mientras los demás hablaban de política, el austríaco y el chino se iban quedando más atrás. No caminaban a la misma velocidad que los demás.

—Eres más joven. Deberías ir más rápido—le reprochó China al austríaco.

—No me jodan. Odio levantarme temprano. Y los días de reuniones me toca hacer precisamente eso—suspiró Austria.

.

—Alemania, descansemos—pidió Austria.

—…Apenas avanzamos unos metros—fue la respuesta del rubio—Además, no puedo creer que ya te hayas cansado. Y la junta está por comenzar.

—Sí, sé que estás impaciente por ver a Italia—el alemán se sonrojó—Pero podemos descansar igual.

—Ponte en posición de salida de carreras.

— ¿En cuatro patas? —preguntó Alemania, desconfiado.

—Demuestra de una maldita vez que eres bueno en atletismo.

.

— ¿¡Qué es esto!? —exclamó Italia, viendo a Austria sentado (a la fuerza) encima de la espalda de Alemania, quién se encontraba en cuatro patas.

—Necesitaba una silla—se excusó el austríaco, cruzando las piernas con una sonrisa malvada en el rostro.

.

—_West_—lo llamó Prusia—Hoy te enseñaré de 1 a 89 formas de ponerte en contacto con Dios.

—No me interesa—lo cortó el menor.

— ¿Cómo puedes decir eso? Deberías seguir mi ejemplo…

—No. Además, no tendré ventaja alguna sobre los demás. Al contrario…

.

Alemania estaba enfrascado levantando pesas. Prusia hacía lo mismo, aunque le costaba un poco más. Austria los observaba, al parecer confundido con respecto a algún asunto.

—Al ver a esos hermanos, siempre pienso…—comentó Turquía—…que tienen personalidades muy diferentes, ¿verdad?

—Sí. Para empezar, uno es más valiente que el otro—Austria frunció el ceño al decir eso.

—Tampoco es como si se parecieran demasiado por fuera…

Aunque habían ciertas cosas que ésos dos tenían en común. Por ejemplo, la forma tan perfeccionista (por no decir obsesiva) de ordenar sus objetos personales y todas las cosas en general. Algo que contrastaba con la desprolijidad típica de otras naciones allegadas a ellos, tales como Austria e Italia.

—Hay cosas demasiado extrañas en las que se parecen—suspiró el turco—Aunque, después de todo… son hermanos.

.

En el campamento de los estadounidenses, reinaba la paz, y la hora del almuerzo había llegado. Casi en los límites, Alemania y Prusia se encontraban espiando, esperando el momento exacto para intervenir.

— ¿Así que tenemos que vigilar a los estadounidenses? —preguntó el prusiano.

—Sí. Pero espero que no se te ocurra hacerlo así. Te ves sospechoso—reprochó el alemán, observando las ropas de la Orden Teutónica que vestía su hermano. A pesar de que uno de sus superiores había insistido en que vistieran ropa típica estadounidense, para lograr infiltrarse con éxito.

.

Pero lograron entrar en una de las carpas, sin que Prusia fuera visto. Comenzaron a husmear entre las cosas, aunque lo que más encontraron era hierro y más hierro.

—Y aquí hay acero—comentó Alemania.

— ¡No puedo creer que traigan este tipo de cosas! —chilló Prusia, tapándose los ojos al ver una revista de índole pornográfico.

—Cálmate. No debería sorprenderte—el rubio se escondió la revista dentro de su uniforme, deseando que Italia no la encontrara y la prendiera fuego. Ya había pasado por esa experiencia más de una vez…

Prusia iba a discutir con su hermano por haberse guardado algo tan desubicado (y que encima no le pertenecía), pero oyeron que alguien se acercaba.

Alemania escondió a su hermano mayor entre el hierro, decidiendo enfrentar al intruso él solo.

— ¿Hay alguien aquí? —Preguntó el soldado estadounidense—Creí oír hablar a alguien más… pero, ¿estás solo?

—Ah… estaba hablando solo—mintió el alemán.

—No te he visto por aquí, y no parece que seas norteamericano—sospechó el soldado— ¿¡Acaso eres…!?

Los dos germanos se alteraron ante eso, pero al parecer, Alemania supo manejar la situación.

— ¿Pero qué estás diciendo? —Rió estruendosamente el rubio— ¡Me encanta la hamburguesa! ¡Soy norteamericano!

Prusia comenzó a rezar. Eso sólo podía ser obra del diablo.

.

Pero habían logrado convencer al norteamericano. Afortunadamente.

Y Alemania nunca más quiso realizar misiones de infiltración a campamentos norteamericanos. La experiencia fue demasiado para lo que él podía soportar.

**Continuará~. **


	15. Chapter 15

_En la primavera de mis 19 años, sentí una extraña inquietud, e hice sola un viaje a Francia. Cautivada por el hermoso paisaje, llegué al Monte Saint-Michel. _

_Todas las fotos que tomo son hermosas. No creo que la memoria de mi cámara vaya a alcanzar. _

Mientras hacía eso, la chica se percató de la presencia de Francia, fumando y charlando tranquilamente con otro hombre.

_¡Es como si fuera una pintura! _

Cuando la chica disparó el flash, el francés no pudo evitar percatarse de su presencia. Abrió los ojos, sorprendido por el parecido con Juana de Arco. Incluso al principio creyó que alucinaba y estaba viendo a aquella mujer. Pero luego su racionalidad le dijo que, definitivamente, se equivocaba.

Se acercó a la chica, completamente embelesado. Incluso dejó plantado al hombre con el que estaba socializando.

Hacía mucho que no se cruzaba con algo (o alguien) que llamara su atención de aquella forma.

— ¡Lo siento! —Se disculpó ella, intimidada por la severa mirada del francés— ¡Le tomé una foto sin permiso!

—No. No se trata de eso—respondió la nación—Te pareces a alguien muy especial para mí.

—Ah. Ya veo—la chica no pudo evitar sentirse un poco extraña debido a la excesiva atención que parecía prestarle aquél inusual personaje.

—Podemos empezar de vuelta—el francés suspiró, un poco avergonzado. No estaba acostumbrado a tratar así a la gente. Pero era un asunto demasiado peculiar para dejarlo de lado—Te serviré de guía.

Su tono de voz no admitía una negativa.

.

_Y así conocí a ese enigmático hombre. _

—Ven. Es por aquí—indició Francia, subiendo por las escaleras a un ritmo bastante fácil de seguir. No quería dejar a la chica atrás. No con ese parecido increíble a "aquella" persona.

La joven parecía maravillada por la hermosa vista. La nación francesa decidió explicarle que estaban en un sitio muy poco conocido, desde dónde se podía apreciar tanto el paisaje como el monasterio.

—Todo se ve hermoso—la chica sonrió— ¿Cómo te llamas?

—Eso no viene al caso.

—Quiero saber el nombre de un guía tan fabuloso.

Francia la observó con expresión inescrutable.

—Yo… mi nombre es Lisa—se presentó tímidamente ella, creyendo que así tal vez el galo accedería a presentarse también.

—Un gusto—masculló el rubio, dándole la espalda para contemplar la vista. Al fin y al cabo, hubiera sido demasiado para él si ella se hubiera llamado "Juana". Bastante tenía con el parecido físico entre ambas. Y también lo que le generaba aquella presencia…

.

— ¿Vamos más arriba? —preguntó Francia.

— ¿Se puede?

—Claro—el francés la acompañó escaleras arriba— ¿Sabes de la Guerra de los 100 años?

—Un poco.

—Fue una de las tantas guerras entre Inglaterra y Francia—dijo, intentando no mencionar "Entre Inglaterra y yo" —Territorios, ovejas, la corona—frunció el ceño al recordar esos tiempos. Necesitaba de un cigarro, pero no le parecía cortés fumar frente a una dama. O al menos, no frente a esa dama

.

—El Monte Saint-Michel también fue utilizado como un fuerte en el campo de batalla—continuó explicando Francia—Cuando la guerra llegó a la cima de la confesión, apareció una muchacha, como traída por el viento…—él comenzó a contar aquella anécdota sobre aquella mujer.

La joven permanecía escuchando a la nación, aunque ella no sabía que se trataba de un país. A pesar del aspecto un poco desalineado y levemente hostil de su guía-acompañante, se quedaba embelesada ante el sonido de su voz.

—Es increíble pensar que una chica haya hecho todo eso—comentó ella, más para sí misma que para él. Aún así, volteó al no escuchar respuesta alguna del francés. Permanecía observando el mar, con una expresión que mostraba que tan perdido en sus pensamientos se encontraba.

—Era una joven milagrosa—suspiró finalmente él.

—Pero… fue condenada a morir en la hoguera, ¿no es así?

Francia relató la muerte de aquella chica, con una punzada de dolor en su interior, y con la risa de Inglaterra grabada en su mente. Aquél 30 de Mayo de 1431.

.

—Muchas veces—murmuró el francés—Quienes más piensan en su patria, son quienes tienen un trágico final.

—Es verdad.

—A pesar de que no hizo nada malo…—suspiró nuevamente. Si bien su rostro no lo demostraba, hurgar en viejas heridas no era nada agradable—A veces pienso… que aquellos que fueron marcados así por la historia, puedan nacer normalmente. Que se enamoren, vivan. Y en su próxima vida, ser felices en algún sitio. Cuando te vi…—la chica se puso nerviosa al escuchar eso, por lo que evitó la mirada del hombro—Pensé que Dios hace cosas crueles. Esta vez sé feliz.

Eso sorprendió mucho a Lisa. También los dedos del francés rozándole el hombro.

Pero al voltearse, él había desaparecido.

.

—Y eso fue lo que pasó—terminó de contar Lisa. Había sido extraño, pero no por eso desagradable— ¿No te parece, mamá?

—Tal vez se trataba de un fantasma…—comentó la otra mujer.

No muy lejos de ellas, Estados Unidos apretaba los dientes, y destrozaba con el tenedor una lechuga del "_Menú vegetariano_".

—Jodido francés—masculló la nación americana—Siempre alardeando de tu puta historia.

**Continuará~. **


	16. Chapter 16

_Antes de que se construyera el Monte Saint-Michel. _

—Una noche—contó Francia, mientras Italia lo escuchaba atentamente—el Arcángel Miguel se apareció en el sueño del obispo Aubert. Le ordenó que construyera un oratorio. Sin embargo, Aubert pensó que era un sueño y no hizo caso. El Arcángel se apareció de nuevo y le ordenó lo mismo… ¡Italia, no robes esa botella de vino! —lo regañó, dado que la nación italiana intentaba quitar una botella de vino de la bolsa de compra de una señorita.

—Pero…—hizo un puchero el italiano— ¡Quiero vino!

—Vas a escuchar la historia hasta el final—gruñó—Como te decía… entonces Aubert pensó que era imposible y no hizo caso. Y entonces, a la tercera noche…

— ¡Lo mataron!

—No, el arcángel apareció muy enojado, y Aubert se dio cuenta de que la revelación era verdadera ya que tenía un agujero en la frente.

—Ah, qué mal. Yo quería que lo mataran.

.

_¡Ultra secreto! _

Seychelles se encontraba observando por televisión la boda del príncipe de Inglaterra. Era muy hermosa. Le gustaba observar cosas tan elegantes…

El sonido del teléfono interrumpió su tiempo de ocio. Bufó, e intentó contestar sin arruinarse las uñas recién pintadas.

— ¿Hola? Soy Seychelles—contestó—_Angleterre? _

.

—Angleterre, ¿Qué rayos pasa? —preguntó ella, enfadada. El británico estaba escondido, un poco lejos del montón de gente, quiénes festejaban la boda del príncipe.

—_Shh_—chistó Reino Unido—No quiero que se enteren de que estoy aquí. No tuve tiempo de maquillarme.

—Bienvenido a mi mundo—comunicó ella con pesadez, dado que apenas había tenido tiempo de elegir un atuendo medianamente sofisticado.

—Necesito un favor.

— ¿Y qué te hace pensar que lo voy a cumplir? Y espero que no se trate de comida. Odio tu comida.

—Eres mala—lloriqueó, pero se recompuso al instante—Al príncipe y a su esposa les gustaría tener su luna de miel en tu casa.

— ¿De veras? —Eso iluminó el rostro de la seychellense más que cualquier maquillaje— ¿Y en serio me darás eso? ¿A pesar de que… últimamente estoy más cerca de Francia?

Inglaterra asintió, aunque la chica estaba demasiado feliz como para darse cuenta de la sonrisa torcida que cruzó el rostro del mayor.

—Pero debe ser un secreto~—le recordó el inglés. Su plan había tenido éxito. Ahora la seychellense estaría tan emocionada que dejaría de lado a Francia… ¡lo que significaba que lo tenía todo para él!

Era un día hermoso para ambas naciones.

.

_¡Cómo hacer un "Carterra"! _

_Se escribe "Inglaterra" en una caja. Debe acercarse sigilosamente a la persona, sin que ésta se dé cuenta. _

Sealand estaba completamente entretenido con la televisión. Mientras tanto, Suecia se acercó con la caja lentamente hacia él.

_¡Y está listo! "Carterra", un ser parecido Inglaterra, hecho de cartón y creado por Suecia. _

La micronación intentó zafarse de la caja, pero no podía. Aunque tampoco podía ver, pero estaba seguro de que todo eso era asunto del sueco. A veces podía ponerse muy aburrido y molestar a los demás. Pero lo raro era que no estuviera molestando a Finlandia…

—…Estúpido—masculló el finés, observando a los dos. Aún así, mantenía una pequeña sonrisa en su rostro.

.

_¡Lo que Italia olvidó! _

_Estamos en la Primera Guerra Mundial, un poco antes de la batalla contra Italia. _

— ¡Señor Alemania! —lo llamó alguien, y éste tuvo que darse vuelta. Estaba atento, intentando anticiparse a los movimientos del italiano—Mire esto. Italia dejó un montón de armas olvidadas.

La nación alemana frunció el ceño. Todo eso le olía a una trampa.

—…Y todas son nuevas—continuó el soldado.

Más razón para creer que era una trampa.

Observó una de las armas atentamente. Traía un manual.

_¡Ciao! ¡Éste es el manual del arma! Ve~. ¡Esta arma hará historia! Está diseñada para que las partes se puedan abrir, y es muy fácil de limpiar. Aunque más fácil aún es conseguir a alguien que la limpie por ti. Pero, debido a eso, si utilizas balas normales… el impacto hará que se rompa, así que no pongas de esas. Pero no te preocupes, diseñé balas débiles para que no sea peligroso. _

_P.D: Si crees que está mal darle prioridad a la limpieza antes que al poder de ataque… jódete por tomar las armas que no te pertenecen. _

—…Ahora todo tiene sentido—suspiró Alemania.

**Continuará~. **


	17. Chapter 17

_Una persona con máscara, armada con un cuchillo ensangrentado, corría detrás de un grupo de gente. _

— _¡Se acerca! —gritó uno. _

— _¡Adelante sólo hay un lago! —exclamó otro. _

— _¡Yo seré tu oponente! —informó alguien, parando de correr. Cuando el asesino estaba lo bastante cerca, dio una patada, dejándolo en el suelo. _

—Esta mierda apesta—dijo Estados Unidos, llevándose una manzana a la boca.

—Oh, pero qué descubrimiento. ¿Porqué los personajes de tus películas de terror son tan fuertes? —preguntó Francia, aparentemente molesto por ese hecho.

—Sí, lo sé. Siempre terminan dándoles una paliza a los monstruos y zombis. Yo también las odio—hizo una pausa—Excepto por la mujer que podía destruir una carnicería con sus propias manos. Fue genial.

—Eso da un poco de miedo.

—A estas altura, ese tipo de cosas es un cuento infantil comparado con otras—el estadounidense lanzó una carcajada aterradora.

_Hetalia of the dead. _

—A pesar de lo ocupado que estoy…—se quejó Alemania— ¿Porqué me pidieron que trajera una película de terror?

— ¿Con "ocupado" te refieres a quedarte quieto mientras Italia te "molesta"? —interrogó Japón. Italia rió entre dientes, y el alemán los fulminó con la mirada.

—Queremos comparar las películas. A ver cuál da más miedo—explicó el estadounidense. Además, sería una buena ocasión para, tal vez, encontrar una película de terror que lo haga sentir verdadero miedo y no ganas de reír.

—Entonces, ¡quiero que primero vean mi película~!—exclamó el italiano, llevándose una copa de vino a los labios—Mi casa es popular por su "_Terror Macaroni_".

—Y… tus películas de terror serán de mafiosos o conquistadores, o algo del estilo—murmuró Francia, pero Alemania lo escuchó, y negó con la cabeza.

—No deberías tomarte tan a la ligera las películas de Italia—farfulló el alemán—Hay mujeres, es cierto… y tripas. Muchas tripas—el japonés asintió, de acuerdo.

—Las tripas son normales—suspiró el italiano—Todos tenemos, ¿no?

—…Deja de hablar de eso con tanta naturalidad—refunfuñó Francia.

—Francia se asusta fácilmente~—se burló el americano.

—No es cierto—se defendió el francés.

— ¿¡Francia está asustado!? —Saltó Inglaterra, con ilusión en sus ojos— ¡Yo te abrazaré hasta que se te pase el miedo, _love_!

— ¡Dije que no estoy asustado! —exclamó el galo. El inglés se decepcionó un poco, se me mantuvo alerta por si encontraba a Francia con la guardia baja en algún momento.

.

—Ahora yo les mostraré mi mejor película—dijo China, sosteniendo un disco— ¿Uh? ¿Por qué no entra? Malditos jóvenes, ya de por si los DVD son algo demasiado moderno para mi… Apenas uno se adapta, ya están cambiando. Así no se puede vivir.

Reino Unido suspiró, yendo a ayudar a la nación asiática, quien seguía despotricando por haberse quedado un poco atrás. Japón sonreía ante la humillación del chino.

La película de China parecía ser una especie de video casero. Por la voz de la persona que filmaba, algunos dedujeron que se trataba de Taiwán. En el video en cuestión, China y Hong Kong parecían estar peleando, pero debido a que estaban hablando el chino mandarín, nadie logró entender exactamente la razón de la pelea… sólo que se trataba de algo muy grave, debido a la seriedad que las naciones asiáticas presentaban en el conflicto.

—…Creo que me equivoqué de video—musitó China.

—No me digas—se burló Japón—Veo que la edad comienza a afectarte, aunque tampoco es algo que sorprenda demasiado.

.

—_Ya no recuerdo cuando fue la última vez que visité mi aldea natal—pensó el protagonista de la película de terror japonesa—Las personas de aquí me tratan fríamente, como si me ocultaran algo. _

—Al menos los personajes de esas películas razonan, no como los de otras películas de cierta nación que yo me sé—comentó Rusia, observando a Estados Unidos sin disimulo.

—Púdrete—fue la respuesta del americano.

—_Así que ahora es una escuela abandonada—comentó el protagonista japonés. Continuó caminando por un pasillo desierto, hasta que una misteriosa figura apareció detrás de él. Parecía una mujer, con el rostro desfigurado, y un largo y lacio cabello negro tapándole parcialmente el rostro. _

—Este es el tipo de cosa que daría miedo encontrarse bajo la cama—dijo Italia, haciendo una mueca. Le incomodaba bastante el terror oscuro y tenebroso de las películas de Japón.

—¿En serio disfrutas de eso? —inquirió Alemania.

—Sí—contestó el nipón.

—Tus películas me ponen un poco nervioso—dijo el estadounidense—Porque podría deshacerse del demonio fácilmente. O hacer que la presencia sea menos borrosa. O rechazar las llamadas telefónicas. Y luego me dicen a mí que mis películas no tienen sentido común…

.

—Si hablamos de películas de terror diferentes, entonces la casa de Finlandia no se queda atrás~—comentó Inglaterra.

—Tengo esta—indicó el finlandés, mostrando la portada de un DVD que decía "¡Es Santa!".

—Finlandia en su máxima expresión…—murmuró Rusia.

La película en cuestión comenzaba cuando desenterraban a un Santa Claus malévolo. Éste les dedicaba una tétrico "Feliz Navidad", para luego mostrar una escena con un montón de Santa Claus desnudos (con sus partes distorsionadas, claro).

Terrorífico en varios sentidos.

— ¿¡Qué mierda se fuman en tu país a la hora de hacer éste tipo de cosas!? —se alteró Estados Unidos.

.

—Bueno, en mi casa…—comenzó España, con pocos ánimos, pero antes de poder terminar de hablar, un muy alterado Inglaterra le cubrió la boca.

— ¡Detente! ¿Acaso quieres traumarnos a todos? —dramatizó el británico.

—A mí me gustaría verlas. No pueden ser tan traumáticas…—comentó Italia, divertido.

.

—Nunca debiste haber dicho eso—comentó Alemania, todavía con un tic en la ceja. Del otro lado de la puerta, Italia se encontraba encerrado en el baño, intentando refrescarse con agua fría.

—No creí que la película fuera tan horrible—se quejó el italiano—Me apuñaló mentalmente.

—Eso es lo que dicen de las películas de España.

—Quedé traumatizado. No podré dormir—hizo una pausa—Solo.

— ¿Tengo que interpretar eso como una indirecta?

—Lo interpretas como quieras, pero veo que comienzas a acostumbrarte…

—Ya me acostumbré desde hace tiempo—el alemán suspiró—Sólo sal de ahí, que no eres el único que necesita una terapia post trauma.

**Continuará~. **


	18. Chapter 18

—Estamos en una reunión de películas de terror—anunció Italia, mirando el espejo del baño—No sé decir cuál de todas da más miedo. Seguramente la de España.

—Italia, ¿por qué haces un monólogo dentro del baño? Aquí adentro queremos usarlo—se quejó Alemania.

— ¡Cállate, intento desestresarme! —exclamó el italiano, molesto.

_Hetalia of the Dead_

—A propósito, India me prestó una película—anunció Japón.

—Ah, me cae tan bien—comentó Estados Unidos—Aunque creo que no es recíproco.

—_Namaste~_—saludó India, desde la pantalla, con una sonrisa que anunciaba problemas.

En la película, aparecía un misterioso personaje, armado con una espada y con mirada aterradora. Era un caballero que había sido asesinado, y revivió con su espada, dispuesto a matar a todos.

Luego de un repentino destello de luz, todos los personajes de la película comenzaron a bailar. Excepto India, quien no volvió a hacer su aparición en todo lo que quedó de película.

—Esto parece un musical de _Broadway_, pero al estilo indio—murmuró el estadounidense.

.

—Últimamente muchas personas ven mis películas de terror—Canadá suspiró—Lo más seguro es que sean _hipsters_, para sólo decir "Yo miro películas de terror canadienses, apuesto a que nunca escuchaste hablar de eso". Pero son sólo conjeturas, claro.

—Así que ésta es una película canadiense—murmuró Nueva Zelanda, con expresión triste—Pensé que era de Hollywood.

Canadá sintió ganas de golpearlo, aunque le dio un poco de lástima. El neozelandés era un tipo realmente triste y deprimente, por lo que no valía mucho la pena gastar esfuerzos en alguien como él.

— ¿Quién es ese? —preguntó Kumajiro— ¿Y porqué dijo una estupidez como esa?

—No interesa. Tampoco debería sorprenderte—el canadiense suspiró.

—Tus películas son demasiado peculiares—interrumpió Francia, deseando encender un cigarrillo allí mismo, sentimiento que compartía tanto con Canadá como con Finlandia—Tienes escenarios realmente elaborados… pero que al final tiras por la borda. Lo cual es un desperdicio.

—Nadie pidió tu opinión—gruñó Canadá, fulminando al francés con la mirada.

—Es verdad, _France_, no debes molestarlo. Canadá tiene un estilo adorable~—comentó Inglaterra, recordando una película canadiense en la cual el maple de convertía en sangre— ¡Son hermosas! —chilló. Los dos hablantes de francés se distanciaron disimuladamente de él.

.

—Inglaterra, por alguna razón no me sorprende que el protagonista de tu película haya muerto un poco antes del final—comentó Italia, comiendo _gelato_.

— ¿Tan predecible me he vuelto? —se lamentó el británico.

—Es porque tienes esa mentalidad jodidamente retorcida, psicópata y siniestra para ciertas cosas—si bien no era algo demasiado grave, Francia aprovechó la ocasión para recordarle eso al Reino Unido.

—Es que… me siento solo—murmuró el inglés, pero luego se dio cuenta de que eso sonaba demasiado deprimente— ¡Es… culpa de Alemania! ¡Es porque la hice junto con él!

Italia se puso de pie, lanzando el recipiente de comida por los aires, el cuál fue a parar a la cabeza de un deprimente Nueva Zelanda. Antes de que él pudiera hacer algo, el italiano estaba buscando la película hecha por Inglaterra y Alemania.

— ¿Por qué tanta expectativa por la película? —preguntó Japón.

—Debo ver qué hicieron esos dos juntos—siseó el castaño, con cierto veneno en su voz, a causa de los celos.

.

En la película alemana, una chica rubia con grandes senos corría a una velocidad ridículamente lenta. La perseguía una especie de vampiro. Un tipo afeminado se metió entre ellos dos.

— ¿Qué clase de cosa es esto? ¡No puedo concentrarme con los pechos y el tipo afeminado! —Se quejó Italia— ¡Luego dices que el loco soy yo, Alemania!

—Italia, tú sigues siendo el más psicópata de los dos—suspiró el alemán.

.

La película de terror de Rusia era bastante extraña. Una sombra misteriosa se aparecía cerca de la nieve. Todos estaban demasiado concentrados, hasta que el ruso carraspeó.

—Creo que eso es más bien un video casero mío—les informó.

— ¿¡Qué tienen ustedes con grabar videos caseros!? —Interrogó Estados Unidos, señalando también a China, quien se había dormido a causa del aburrimiento—Las películas de mi casa no son tan raras. Después de ver todo esto…

—Todas son especiales~—dijo Inglaterra, contento.

—Todas son raras—murmuró entre sueños el chino—Excepto las mías—añadió por lo bajo, aunque de los pocos que lo escucharon, ninguno de mostró de acuerdo.

.

Pasó el tiempo, y amaneció en la casa de Estados Unidos. Habían dejado la película de éste para el final, pero Italia se había dormido sobre uno de los sofás.

Alemania intentó despertarlo, pero no había caso. O bien estaba dormido profundamente, o bien estaba fingiendo y no quería despertarse.

—Como sea, veamos la película de una maldita vez—bufó Canadá.

—O mejor dejamos a la parejita a solas~—molestó Estados Unidos a los dos europeos. Alemania le hizo una seña grosera, mientras que Italia, entre sueños, pareció fruncir el ceño. Cosa que hizo a los otros dudar de si verdaderamente estaba dormido.

A pesar de algunos insultos y amenazas de muertes, lograron reproducir la película del americano. Ésta trataba sobre zombis, y, como siempre, un personaje de perfil bajo al principio, pero que finalmente lograba salvarlos a todos.

—Luego te quejas de que tus películas no son predecibles—atacó Japón.

—Jamás dije eso. Es más, me quejo de lo predecibles que son—se defendió el estadounidense.

—De todas formas, eres idiota.

—Cualquier excusa sirve para insultarme, ¿eh?

.

— ¿Lo ves? Tampoco es como que las películas de los demás sean precisamente normales—dijo al final del encuentro Estados Unidos. Francia suspiró.

—Todo esto fue una pérdida de tiempo. En fin, me retiro—el galo se fue caminando, alzando levemente la mano para despedirse.

Estados Unidos se quedó un rato reflexionando sobre el sofá. Luego abrió los ojos como platos, mientras hervía de ira.

— ¡Todos estos cabrones se fueron sin ayudarme a limpiar! —gritó, mientras Tony intentaba escabullirse para que esa tarea no le tocara a él.

**Continuará~. **


	19. Chapter 19

Japón se encontraba sentado en un banco, muy concentrado en su consola. El videojuego que se encontraba jugando era increíblemente difícil. Y casi no existía videojuego que fuera rival para él. Eso le frustraba demasiado.

—Japón, te ves angustiado—comentó Alemania, con curiosidad, que se acercaba a dónde estaba el japonés—¿Qué estás haciendo?

—No estoy angustiado. Sólo tengo ganas de asesinar al jodido creador de este juego.

— ¿De qué se trata?

—Los colegas del protagonista tienen muchas deudas, y la empresa en la que trabaja perdió el balance. Se debe lograr que la empresa sea solvente.

—No veo el problema…

—Está llena de deudas y no se puede contar con los compañeros de trabajo.

—Eso suena demasiado realista.

—Y nadie ha logrado ganar ese juego.

—…Oh.

—Aunque sería divertido que tú lo probaras.

— ¿Harás alguno de esos videos en los que se graban las reacciones de las personas que juegan? ¿O acaso me das un juego inocente, y luego aparecerá un extraño rostro gritando para sobresaltarme? ¿O…?

—No, por esta vez no es nada de eso—aunque el asiático tomó nota mentales acerca de esas ideas dadas, sin querer, por el alemán.

.

Alemania comenzó a jugar al juego en cuestión.

— ¿¡Pero qué es esto!? —Exclamó el rubio— ¡No importa lo que haga, todo va mal!

—Bienvenido al club—suspiró el japonés.

—Oigan—los llamó alguien. Grecia se acercaba a ellos. El asiático frunció el ceño, cavilando sobre posibles escondites, pero ya era tarde: el país mediterráneo lo había identificado— ¿Qué están haciendo? Pareciera como si necesitaran ayuda…

—…Lo que faltaba—suspiró el asiático.

.

_¡Avanza mucho, mucho más, Sealand! _

Sealand se encontraba prestándole excesiva atención a una noticia de internet.

— ¡En Australia se fundó el Principado de Wy!

Al menos no se sentiría solo. Tal vez podría convencer a esa nueva nación de que lo ayudara a visitar a Inglaterra. Además, era su "superior", no tendría otra opción que obedecerlo.

.

—Y soy tu superior. Por eso debes ayudarme—explicó Sealand, cruzando los dedos para que lo ayudaran—Si quieres te cuento mi historia…

—Si es que una pequeña base marítima puede tener historia—lo cortó Wy, una chica pelirroja con grandes ojos celestes.

—Supongo que ya conoces mi historia.

—No, y no me interesa conocerla—lo cortó fríamente. Sealand juraría que prácticamente salía hielo de su boca—Además, tú y yo somos diferentes.

—Somos pequeños países…

—A mí sí me reconocen. A ti jamás te reconocerán—soltó eso, sin detenerse a pensar en el efecto que podía ocasionar en Sealand.

.

Letonia observó el teléfono de su casa, desconfiado. Sabía que Sealand había ido a visitar a la tal Wy, pero, teniendo en cuenta lo poco que sabía de la chica, se esperaba a su pequeño amigo llamando por teléfono y con lágrimas en los ojos, diciendo algo así como "_¡Esta Wy es peor que Islandia!_".

Lo extraño era que eso no sucedía. Por lo que, decidió ponerse en contacto él con Sealand. Sólo para tener la conciencia tranquila. Y para que Bielorrusia no dijera que se llevaba mal con los niños.

— ¿Sealand? —Fue lo que dijo apenas escuchó un "Hola" del otro lado de la línea— ¿Está todo bien?

—Sí.

—Se te escucha… extraño.

—No. Estoy bien. Me hice amigo de Wy.

—Me alegro. ¿Pero porqué suenas tan cortante?

—Tengo que irme.

Y cortó, mientras el letón observaba extrañamente el teléfono. Algo extraño estaba sucediendo.

.

—Y-ya e-esta—tartamudeó Sealand, temeroso.

—Bien. Así no sospechará nada—dijo Wy, sosteniendo una navaja peligrosamente cerca del cuello del pequeño Sealand.

— ¿Porqué me haces esto? —preguntó, intentando mantener la calma.

—Sólo quiero jugar~—dijo infantilmente la pelirroja.

— ¡Que alguien me ayude!

— ¡El juego no es divertido si pides ayuda!

— ¡Pelirroja satánica!

— ¡Estúpido niño pecoso!

— ¿Qué está pasando aquí? —preguntó un recién llegado, de cabello y ojos castaños.

— ¿Quién eres tú? ¡Interrumpes mi juego! —exclamó la niña, molesta.

—Soy Seborga. Y yo que tú no consideraría eso un "juego" —suspiró—Las mujeres están locas. Por eso no hay que acercarse a ellas.

.

Liechtenstein observó con recelo la ropa tradicional de Ucrania. Vestía ropas un poco holgadas, con un montón de flores, que Bielorrusia le había colocado.

—Es realmente hermoso~—comentó la bielorrusa, mientras la ucraniana reía.

La liechtensteiniana bajó la mirada, maldiciendo al azar por no darle un cuerpo tan curvilíneo. La ropa de su país (Liechtenstein) le quedaría muy bien si tuviera ese cuerpo. Pero vistiéndolo así, parecía una niña pequeña. Intentó no demostrar enojo. Debía verse madura.

—Mientras encontraba un buen libro para tirarle a Austria por la cabeza—contó Hungría—encontré uno sobre vestimentas a lo largo de la historia. Y hay ropa bastante interesante.

— ¿En serio? —preguntó Bielorrusia.

—Sí. Hay uno de Italia, del siglo XIV, qué lo hacía parecer muy adorable. Aunque si lo vistiera ahora, quedaría demasiado ridículo.

—Yo conozco uno francés—interrumpió Bélgica—Que es bastante popular por, eh, la posición de la espada, por decirlo así.

—Ese lo conozco~—continuó la húngara—Luego está el de Polonia en el siglo XV.

—Yo lo recuerdo—volvió a reír Ucrania—Si no fuera por los colores, era idéntico a una momia.

—O un ninja~—aportó Bielorrusia—Ahora recuerdo aquellas medidas extremas que tomaba la gente para conservar la elegancia. Como esas solapas, o algo así. Ah, Romano debería estar aquí, a él le encanta hablar de esas cosas.

—Pero es una reunión de chicas—le recordó Bélgica, malhumorada por la perspectiva de que los hombres arruinaran la reunión en su casa. Más, teniendo en cuenta lo pacífica que estaba resultando.

Las chicas siguieron hablando sobre vestimentas, mientras la belga agradecía al cielo que Seychelles estuviera ausente. De lo contrario, ya estaría peleando con Liechtenstein, y no estaba de humor para que destruyeran su casa.

.

—Eh, Alemania, ¿sabes que en Creta las mujeres tenían unos vestidos hermosos, pero con los pechos al aire? —le contó Italia.

—Ajá. Recuérdame llamarte cuando necesite algún otro dato curioso… ah, no, espera, no me interesan esas cosas.

—Que aguafiestas. Yo creo que así como los hombres podemos andar sin camisa, ellas también deberían hacerlo.

—El mundo sería un lugar mejor si tú te pusieras camisa más seguido—le recordó el alemán, dándole una patada para sacarlo de la cama. Pero no sirvió para alejar al italiano.

El rubio suspiró, armándose de paciencia. No era fácil aguantar a un Italia del Norte sin camisa queriendo dormir en su cama… como todas las noches.

**Continuará~. **


	20. Chapter 20

Italia soltó una exclamación.

— ¡La casa de Japón es increíble! Con tanta majestuosidad, es normal que no quiera invitar a nadie—comentó el italiano.

—Eso suena un poco egoísta, pero creo que yo haría lo mismo—suspiró Alemania—Sólo espero que ustedes dos no se metan en ningún lío.

—Por favor, Alemania, como si eso fuera a suceder…

—Como si eso _no fuera_ a suceder—corrigió.

—Tal vez podamos comer dulces. E ir a las aguas termales—añadió, con malicia en su voz, lanzándole una mirada atrevida al alemán.

Éste tembló.

.

—Japón, estamos aquí—saludó Alemania, intentando olvidar la constante mirada de Italia del Norte en su nuca.

—Ah, ¿entonces vinieron de tan lejos a la reunión? —cuestionó el anfitrión, al parecer un poco desilusionado.

— ¿Te sorprende? —se extrañó el rubio.

—Los invité precisamente porque pensé que no vendrían.

—Qué cabrón—soltó Italia, aunque no parecía enojado, más bien un poco divertido.

.

Las tres naciones tomaron asiento, luego de que el alemán agradeciera (sólo por buena educación) la "hospitalidad" del asiático.

—Hoy es el primer aniversario de la firma de nuestra alianza—tomó la batuta el azabache, aunque odiaba hacerlo—Y preparé una pequeña fiesta de celebración para después de la junta.

— ¿O tu jefe te obligó a prepararlo? —interrumpió Italia.

—Algo así—masculló el asiático— ¿Pero tienes una idea mejor?

—Nada que involucre infundir el pánico—se apresuró a decir a Alemania, viendo que el italiano estaba a punto de abrir la boca para sugerir algo parecido.

—Llamar a la Casa Blanca y decir que hay una bomba bajo la silla del presidente no es infundir el pánico—murmuró entre dientes el castaño, descartando mentalmente ese plan.

.

Se podía decir que Japón era un buen amigo del italiano. Tal vez el mejor. Aunque, eso no evitaba que a veces tuvieran sus diferencias.

—Joder, esto va a ser verdaderamente aburrido—suspiró Italia, observando a sus dos aliados conversar acerca de uno de los temas de aquella reunión: Las máquinas. Los otros dos se entendían a la perfección, a pesar de que el castaño estuviera demasiado perdido.

Decidió descansar la cabeza sobre la mesa, y echarse a dormir.

.

—Está prohibido dormir durante la junta—Italia despertó abruptamente al escuchar la voz del alemán.

También a causa del libro que se había estrellado en su cabeza por no prestar atención.

— ¡No era necesaria tanta violencia! —se quejó el castaño.

—Te equivocas. Sí era necesaria.

No muy lejos de allí, Francia estornudó **(*)**.

.

—Creo que esto es lo único bueno que ha pasado en el día—confesó Italia, relajándose en las aguas termales. El japonés se encontraba a una distancia prudente de él.

—No ha sido tan malo. De hecho, creí que sería peor—dijo Japón, frunciendo el ceño al recordar ciertos encuentros con Estados Unidos e Inglaterra.

—A tus samurais y a mi abuelo Roma les gustaban mucho las aguas termales, ¿no es así?

—Al menos a mis samurái, de tu abuelo no puedo hablar.

— ¿No lo conocías?

—No, es que me lo prohibieron.

— ¿Se puede saber porqué?

—No. Créeme, es mejor así.

—Vamos, dime porqué.

—No.

—Una pequeña pista.

—Tiene que ver con una de las pocas veces que tu abuelo se atrevió a salir de fiesta con sus soldados. ¿Contento?

—_Mamma Mia! _

—Esperaba esa reacción.

.

—Hablando de samurái…—dijo Japón, intentando desviar el tema para no tener que brindar información clasificada—Me enteré de que tenías tu propio samurái.

—Ah, sí—dijo Italia, recomponiéndose, aunque dejando el dato dado por el asiático para analizar en otro momento—Pero no tiene nada que ver con los tuyos.

—Sí, es más bien un chaleco.

—Con respecto a eso…—el italiano iba a agregar algo más, pero se quedó sin palabras al ver al alemán entrar en el recinto.

—Por _Kami-sama_—se apresuró a aclarar Japón—No montes una escena de adolescente hormonada en este momento.

—Pero Alemania está en cueros…

—Sigue-siendo-una-negativa—aclaró el asiático.

.

Alemania, Italia y Japón se encontraban con copas de champagne en sus manos, a punto de brindar por el pacto tripartito.

—Salud—dijeron al unísono, algunos con más ánimo que otros.

—Japón, te noto decaído. Creo que no deberías tomar alcohol—advirtió el alemán.

—Cállate. Precisamente por estar decaído voy a beber para alegrarme—masculló el asiático.

—No pensé que eras de esos.

—Buenos, al menos soy de "esos" y no de "esas".

—Ya me perdí—interrumpió el italiano, frotándose la sienes— ¿Podrían cambiar de tema?

—Es que Japón especifica que es un hombre y no una mujer…—comenzó a explicar el rubio, para ser callado por el de habla italiana.

—Ya sé, pero esto ya se torna muy bizarro.

—Por fin Italia dice algo coherente—rió entre dientes el japonés.

— ¡Oye! ¡Creí que eras mi amigo! —se quejó el castaño, ofendido.

—No, sólo somos aliados cuando se trata de hacerle la vida imposible a alguien.

— ¿Y eso no es acaso lo que hacen los amigos?

—…Tienes razón—admitió el azabache.

—Su concepto de "amigos" está un poco desviado…—suspiró el otro europeo.

—Habla de desviación el que se babea por Italia…

—Claro…—comenzó el aludido, pero luego abrió los ojos— ¿¡Alemania se babea por mí!? Es decir…—carraspeó, para luego añadir con un tono de voz más seguro—Claro que Alemania se babea por mí.

—Empiezo a pensar que este pacto no es una idea tan buena—gruñó el rubio.

.

— ¿También te empiezas a arrepentir de haber venido a la reunión, no? —se mofó Italia, viendo a Alemania con un mareo bastante grande.

—Cállate Italia, me das dolor de cabeza.

—El alcohol te da dolor de cabeza—lo corrigió.

—¿Puedo fotografiarlo así? Para futuro chantaje…—preguntó Japón.

—Sí—contestó el italiano.

—No—contestó el alemán.

—De todas formas hará lo que quiera. No porque le digas "no", dejará de hacerlo—se encogió de hombros Italia, mientras el japonés sonreía tomando una foto del vergonzoso estado del rubio.

—Van a arrepentirse de esto—siseó Alemania—Los haré dar ciento cincuenta vueltas al campo de entrenamiento.

—Serás hijo de puta—se sorprendió Italia.

—Mi médico me dijo que no podía hacer demasiados esfuerzos—se atajó Japón, ensanchando su sonrisa burlona.

Sería divertido observar el espectáculo desde fuera.

**Continuará~. **

.

**(*)** Eso fue por el capítulo en el que Francia golpea a Inglaterra, éste le dice que "no era necesario", y el francés responde algo similar a lo que dijo Alemania. Referencias everywhere(?).

Yay, sólo quedan tres extras (los dos Buon San Valentino y el Diario del Asombroso yo, que poco tiene que ver con "The Beautiful World", pero tenía que incluirlo de alguna forma xD).


	21. Buon San Valentino I

Atardecía. Alemania e Italia acababan de terminar con el entrenamiento.

—Puedes retirarte—comunicó el alemán, deseando en sus adentros llegar rápidamente a la comodidad de su hogar.

—Bien. ¡Abrazo de despedida, capitano~!

Alemania iba a objetar algo, pero el italiano fue más rápido: cruzó el espacio que había entre ellos a grandes zancadas (o las zancadas más grandes que sus piernas le permitían), y rodeó con sus brazos el fornido cuerpo del rubio.

Éste último suspiró. Estaba acostumbrado a esa muestra de cariño, pero seguía sin encontrarle explicación aparente por parte del de cabellos castaños. Aún así, cerró los ojos, disfrutando de los escasos segundos que demoraba ese contacto.

O los escasos segundos que estaba acostumbrado a que durara. Porque esta vez, Italia decidió permanecer así un buen rato más.

— …Ya es suficiente—dijo el más alto. El italiano chistó, para que se callara, lo que hizo que el alemán frunciera el ceño.

.

"_No lo entiendo_" pensó Alemania, mientras caminaba hacia su casa, una vez que se había logrado sacar al italiano de encima (y salir corriendo antes de que le pusiera las manos en el trasero o algo peor).

La solución a sus problemas (o mejor dicho, su incógnita) fue una librería. O mejor dicho, un libro en la vidriera de la librería.

Entró rápidamente allí, deseando comprarlo. Le daría las respuestas sobre como relacionarse con el italiano. Si iba a tener que rebajar su orgullo a pedirle consejo a alguien, que fuera con un libro y no con otra nación. (Como por ejemplo, Austria. No se perdonaría pedirle consejo al austríaco. Lo atormentaría de por vida).

Por su parte, el vendedor no entendía por qué aquél libro tenía tanto éxito en países como Alemania, y no tanto en otros como España e Italia.

.

Al llegar a su casa, inmediatamente procedió con la lectura. Claro que, en ese entonces, Austria se encontraba pululando por ahí, dispuesto a fastidiar a su vecino.

Con toda la emoción del mundo que podía tener ese austríaco a la hora de molestar a algún otro europeo, nación o persona en general.

— ¿Te vas a ir? —preguntó el rubio, albergando esperanzas de que la otra nación se largara para poder leer en paz sin tener que dar explicaciones.

—No.

"_Siempre cumpliendo con mis expectativas_" pensó sarcásticamente Alemania.

—Sería interesante ir a dar una vuelta—le sugirió el alemán.

—Como veo que tienes ganas de que yo me vaya a dar una vuelta, precisamente por eso no saldré a dar una vuelta—explicó Austria, satisfecho consigo mismo, mientras se dejaba caer en una butaca frente al otro germano.

—Pero… ¿no deberías ir a hacer compras?

— ¿Comprar? Eso es de gente despilfarradora. No necesito comprar nada.

—Es el día en el cuál en tu país los hombres le hacen regalos a las mujeres.

— ¿Y a qué mujer se te ocurre que le puedo llegar a hacer un regalo?

Alemania hubiera respondido "Hungría", ya que ésta era la persona más cercana al austríaco, pero estaba descartada debido a lo mal que se llevaban.

—No sé—murmuró el más alto— ¿A Liechtenstein? —Austria bufó al escuchar ese nombre— ¿Bélgica?...

—Olvídalo—lo cortó Austria—No voy a salir. No gano nada dándole un regalo a ellas, y tampoco a Hungría…—el de cabello oscuro hizo una pausa al decir eso, y luego sus ojos se iluminaron con un brillo malicioso—Soy un genio.

—Un genio humilde—aportó con sarcasmo.

—Sí, eso también. ¿Sabes? Creo que es tu día de suerte. Sí saldré a dar una vuelta.

Por un lado, Alemania se sintió aliviado de deshacerse de Austria y poder leer el libro en paz. Por el otro, sintió cierto temor por el posible plan de aquél músico loco.

—Ah, y por cierto…—comentó el austríaco antes de cerrar la puerta—Los libros sobre relaciones no te servirán de nada.

.

A pesar del comentario desmotivador de su huésped austríaco, Alemania no se rindió. Al llegar a la parte de "tratar con italianos", prestó la máxima atención a lo que describía el libro.

Se llevó un buen chasco.

"_Yo tampoco los entiendo_".

.

—Austria—dijo Alemania, cuando la susodicha nación regresó a casa con un paquete de dudosa procedencia— ¿Estás aburrido?

—Algo.

—Si quieres puedes ir a fastidiar gente a una editorial—y señaló el libro.

— ¿Eso te haría feliz?

—Sí.

—Entonces no—y se largó con su paquete y una sonrisa maliciosa.

.

Al final, tuvo que recurrir a métodos extremos. Dejar el orgullo y preguntarle al austríaco. Después de meditar que había cosas peores, claro.

—Austria, dime…—comenzó Alemania, tomando una cerveza con su vecino—Si dos personas se ven todos los días, se abrazan, se besan, duermen en la misma cama, se bañan juntos… —se sonrojó ante eso último. Su mente le había jugado una mala pasada.

— ¿Te bañas con Italia? —interrumpió el austríaco, casi escupiendo su bebida.

—No. Quise decir… comen juntos.

—Y yo voy y te lo creo. Dijiste bañarse, maldito indecente.

—Si vamos a hablar de indecencias, deberías quedarte callado.

—Bien, bien, ahí me pillaste—gruñó—Haré como que dijiste "comer".

—Y… espera, nunca dije que fuera con Italia.

—Por el amor de Dios de Prusia, Alemania. De eso no te salvas. Sería la única persona sobre la faz de la tierra con la que harías esas cosas, incluido lo de bañarse, y eso sólo si al mequetrefe de Italia lo podemos definir como una "persona". Maldito delincuente juvenil.

—El caso es… ¿qué tipo de relación tienen?

—Ah, eso es casi una pregunta filosófica.

— ¿Por su profundidad?

—Porque no hay respuesta asegurada.

—Entonces… ¿qué tipo de relación tenemos?

—Una indecente.

—Sé serio, Austria.

—Nah, es aburrido.

—Nunca más te dirigiré la palabra.

—Perfecto—sonrió triunfante y apoyó los pies sobre la mesa.

—…Te odio.

.

Al otro día, amaneció en Italia. La susodicha nación, o al menos la parte norte de ella, se asomó por la ventana de su casa, recibiendo los rayos de sol en la cara.

Inmediatamente cerró las cortinas luego de despotricar contra el sol por interrumpir su sueño.

Después de dormir un par de horas más, se dio cuenta de que tenía entrenamiento con Alemania. Y también de que era el día de San Valentín.

Pocas veces se había sentido tan entusiasmado por un entrenamiento.

De camino a Alemania, decidió comprar un par de flores para regalarle al alemán. No era como que se preocupara por dar regalos normalmente… pero el italiano no quería perderse por nada en el mundo la reacción del rubio ante aquel inusual regalo.

Se dirigió felizmente hacia allí con un ramo de rosas rojas.

.

Después de toda una noche leyendo el libro, y meditándolo profundamente, Alemania decidió llegar a la conclusión de que, por el bien de su salud mental, Italia lo quería como amigo.

.

Italia no tardó mucho más en llegar con el alemán.

—Buenas tardes, _capitano~_—saludó el castaño. Alemania apenas hizo un pequeño ruido. Estaba muy cansado para decir algo más—Traigo una sorpresa.

—Que no sea otro dibujo de una pasta mutante que asesina ingleses.

—Ja. Ya te gustaría. Pero no, no es eso—le mostró las rosas.

Y era perfectamente consciente de que las rosas rojas en Alemania significaban una declaración de amor.

Las palabras "Me quiere como amigo" parecían ir perdiendo consistencia en la mente del alemán.

— ¿Alemania? —preguntó inocentemente.

—D-dime que es casualidad que r-regales esto justo hoy.

—No es casualidad, significa lo que significa.

—Y… ¿a cuántas personas más le regalaste lo mismo?

—Sólo a ti.

"_Maldito italiano_" maldijo para sí el alemán.

— ¡Eso es raro! —Reprochó el más alto— ¿Porqué me las das sólo a mí? ¡Dáselas a alguna chica que te guste!

—Lo raro es que tú digas eso. Si te mueres de celos cada vez que hablo con alguna…

—Yo no me muero de celos.

—Pero estás cerca de hacerlo.

—No siento celos, menos de ti.

—No, de mí no, pero sí de las que hablan conmigo…

— ¡Cállate! ¿¡Al menos tuviste un primer amor!?

—Claro que sí, imbécil—contestó, molesto por tocar un tema tan espinoso— ¿Tienes idea de cuántos siglos llevo vivo?

—Qué bueno. Al menos eres normal…

—Pero era un chico.

.

Para calmar la situación, y los nervios que invadieron a Alemania, Italia decidió que jugaran al fútbol juntos. Pero mientras el italiano se concentraba en disfrutar de ese deporte, el alemán estaba perdido en sus pensamientos.

"_Ya qué se declaró, tengo que darle una respuesta. El problema es cuál. Es muy raro. Los dos somos hombres. ¿Y quién será aquél del que estuvo enamorado? ¿Habrá sido una nación? ¿Seguirá existiendo? ¿Es correcto sentir ganas de golpearlo sólo por una nimiedad así?_"

Suspiró, mientras intentaba quitarle la pelota al italiano. Lo más sencillo era decirle que no, pero no era como si Alemana no lo quisiera. Decirle que sí sería más complicado. No estaría tan mal. Italia tenía alguna que otra manía, pero no era una mala persona. De hecho, teniendo en cuenta la clase de naciones psicópatas que andaban por ahí, el italiano no estaba tan mal. Además, se había acostumbrado demasiado a su presencia. No estar con él sería lo raro.

.

En la casa de Hungría, una chica recibió un paquete. La nación húngara, para ser más exactos. Al ver el águila prusiana que adornaba el paquete, chilló de emoción.

Pero el regalo no iba de parte de su amor platónico precisamente

.

—Deme inmediatamente la versión alemana de un libro para principiantes en relaciones amorosas—insistió Alemania en la librería, olvidando el enojo que le había causado el libro anterior.

El dependiente de la tienda suspiró, mientras buscaba lo que el alemán le había pedido.

No muy lejos de allí, Hungría marchaba hacia la casa del alemán, para visitar a Austria. Se tomaría su merecida venganza.

—Sé dónde vives—siseó. Todavía sentía la sangre hervirle a causa del enfado al recordar el regalo. Lo que más le había molestado, era que lo camufló como un regalo prusiano.

Y había lastimado su orgullo. Por lo que ella le lastimaría otra cosa.

**Continuará~. **


	22. Buon San Valentino II

_Por error (o no), Alemania llegó a la conclusión de que lo que sentía Italia era amor. Se puso a leer un libro para principiantes en relaciones amorosas y estudió con esmero sobre el amor. Y entonces… _

—Entonces le dije a Inglaterra—continuó contando Italia, tomando un helado en frente del alemán—Que podía ir a ofrecerle cupcakes a sus colonias. Pero claro, como nadie lo quiere…

— ¿Qué te parece si vamos a cenar esta noche? —lo interrumpió bruscamente Alemania. Mientras el castaño hablaba, se había dado cuenta que lo debía decir rápidamente o se echaría para atrás.

— ¿Te sientes bien? —el italiano estaba sorprendido ante la espontánea propuesta del alemán.

—Italia. No hagas comentarios. ¿Irás o no?

—Claro que sí—aunque era sospechoso. Italia del Norte no salía de su asombro. ¿Qué bicho le había picado al rubio?

Aunque era cierto que últimamente el más alto andaba más amable de lo normal. O al menos, un poco menos estricto de lo normal. En lo referente a Italia, claro.

.

Alemania estaba listo. Se había puesto uno de sus mejores trajes, y había elegido unas hermosas flores para llevarle al italiano.

Pero aún así, algunas dudas con respecto a su aliado prevalecían en su cabeza.

_Desde que nací, sin contar a mis parientes, me la he pasado desconfiando, peleando, y siendo odiado. Pero él confía y cuenta conmigo, por más insoportable que sea la mayor parte de tiempo. O por más torpe que sea. O por más torpe que finja ser. Además, su clima y su comida son de mi gusto, entre otras cosas… _

Bufó antes de que sus pensamientos se dispersaran demasiado.

.

—Italia…—saludó, intentando esbozar una sonrisa, pero sus intentos se frustraron al ver al italiano hablando cómodamente con un grupo de jóvenes mujeres.

—Oh, hola, Alemania~—el italiano no estaba dispuesto a tragarse eso de que el rubio lo invitaba por pura amabilidad a una cita. Confiaba en él, claro, pero esa propuesta iba muy en contra de la personalidad de Alemania.

¿O acaso de verdad había generado un cambio en su aliado germano?

— ¡Maldito! —explotó el alemán. Italia sonrió. Extraño o no, siempre era divertido hacer enojar al alemán con ese tipo de cosas.

.

—No lo puedo creer. A pesar de que me tienes a mí, ¿cómo puedes comportarte de forma tan…?

—No tienes idea de lo sugerente que suena eso—interrumpió el italiano, comiendo un pedazo de pan, mientras esperaba a que a ambos le sirvieran la comida que habían encargado.

—No lo decía por eso. Es sumamente descortés que…

—Creo que este pan es de ayer—masculló el castaño.

— ¡Deja de interrumpirme! —vociferó, captando la atención del resto de los presentes. Italia rodó los ojos.

— ¿Qué pasó con eso de ser discreto y no llamar la atención?

—No estamos en el campo de batalla.

—Aunque este pan está tan duro que se podría usar perfectamente como arma contra los aliados…

—Deja de hablar de pan, por el amor de…

— ¿Estás enojado porque el otro día me escapé del entrenamiento para comprar pizza?

—También por eso. Es como si tu vida girara en torno a la comida.

—Pero, no puedo vivir sin comida. Ya me dirás tú como hace alguien para lograr eso…

—Y sin mencionar el _graffiti_ en el tanque.

— ¿Lo descubriste? Bueno, debes admitir que está bueno.

—Nadie quería ver a Inglaterra con un traje de carnaval de Río. Era innecesario dibujarlo.

—Eh, que Japón me ayudó.

—No me sorprende.

—Y apuesto a que Francia quiere verlo.

—Luego discutiremos si el francés quiere o no ver británicos vestidos así.

—Uno nunca sabe. Viniendo de gente que come caracoles…

— ¿Podemos dejar de hablar de comida y de otras naciones?

— ¿Entonces de qué rayos quieres que te hable, eh, _capitano_?

—No sé, si al menos pidieras disculpas…

Italia infló las mejillas. No le pediría disculpas por cosas que ni siquiera eran graves.

.

—Hay algo que quiero darte. No sé si sea de tu agrado—dijo Alemania, extendiendo un ramo de flores.

— ¿Heliotropos? Pero…

—Japón me dijo que eran de una leyenda griega que te gusta.

—… ¿Y tú confiaste en Japón para este tipo de cosas? —Italia bufó, sonrojado. En realidad, el japonés había dicho la verdad… sólo que le ponía un poco nervioso que el alemán se hubiera preocupado por ese detalle. O que lo hubiera retenido en su memoria.

Y además, ¿¡porqué rayos Alemania le estaba dando flores!?

—También tengo algo más que darte.

Cuando Italia creyó que la situación se iba a poner extremadamente bizarra, ya a un nivel anillo de tomate, el alemán fue lo suficientemente decente de sacar una botella de vino. Una simple y normal botella de vino tinto.

El alivio fue instantáneo.

—Gracias al Abuelo Roma—suspiró agradecidamente el castaño. El más alto frunció el ceño. Ese vino no estaba allí gracias al Imperio Romano, sino gracias a su esfuerzo de caminar hasta el supermercado y comprarlo. Debería hablar con Italia acerca de a quién agradecerle verdaderamente las cosas.

.

—No estuvo tan mal—comentó el italiano, mientras ambos caminaban hacia su casa.

Alemania asintió distraídamente. Le había dado las flores, y le hubiera dado un anillo, tal como decía el libro, de no ser porque a esas alturas ya sería demasiado extraño. Por lo que a último momento había cambiado su decisión. Sólo faltaba el gran final, y todavía no sabía a ciencia cierta cómo lo haría.

—Alemania…

— ¿Uh?

—…Lamento haberle hecho un _graffiti_ al tanque.

—No es para tanto—suspiró—Además, sirvió para distraer al enemigo.

.

No muy lejos de allí, Francia estaba observando con el ceño fruncido aquella foto. ¿Porqué aparecía Inglaterra vestido así, en algo similar a la superficie de un tanque?

Además de meditar sobre la extraña procedencia de aquél dibujo, también debía regañarse a sí mismo por pensar una y otra vez en esa persona vestida así.

—_Love~._

Casi podía escucharlo. Era como si Inglaterra de verdad estuviera allí con él…

— ¿Qué haces, _France~_?—preguntó hiperactivamente entrando a la casa del francés por la ventana.

Mejor dicho, estaba allí con él.

—Maldito acosador—masculló el galo.

.

— ¿De qué te ríes? —preguntó Austria, comiendo dulces. Y frotándose el moretón que le había dejado Hungría.

Y todo por regalarle un espejo que decía "no te mires, que se va a romper con tu fealdad".

Ella, por su parte, estaba leyendo uno de los libros que el alemán había comprado, y parecía realmente cómico.

Y le disgustaba que ella estuviera pasándola bien. Es decir, ¡debería estar enojada y amargada por tenerlo tan cerca!

Algo debía estar fallando en su plan de fastidiar a la húngara. Se debía seguramente al libro.

—Todo esto es demasiado absurdo. Desde la cita y la forma de pedir mano.

Así que estaba compitiendo contra un libro absurdo. Pues bien, no se dejaría ganar.

.

Italia estaba petrificado. El alemán lo había apresado entre sus fornidos brazos, sin dejarle escapatoria alguna.

Es decir, le estaba dando un fuerte abrazo.

Alemania. Abrazo. Alemania abrazándolo.

¿Cuándo las cosas se habían vuelto tan locas?

—O-oye…—tartamudeó— ¿P-por qué es esto?

El rubio intentó no responder. En realidad, lo hacía porque era la única cosa medianamente racional que podía intentar del libro. Las otras dos opciones eran pedir su mano y luego proponerle ir a un hotel. Y no se quería arriesgar por ninguna de las dos. A pesar de que la última no era una perspectiva taaan mala…

—No querrás saber—aunque lo cierto era que ni él mismo estaba seguro.

.

_Las cosas siguieron sin aclararse para Alemania. Pero al menos tuvo que reconocer, para sí mismo, que era divertido estar con Italia. Y no tan desagradable como sería con otras naciones. _

**Continuará~**

* * *

Otro capítulo terminado, y seguramente con un inglés corriendo detrás de Francia (?). Sólo queda un capítulo más :3.


	23. El Diario del Asombroso yo

El joven Austria observó al pequeño Italia con un tic en la ceja.

— ¿Porqué Italia está vestido así? —le preguntó a Hungría, frunciendo el ceño. Ella dejó de cepillarse el cabello, le lanzó una mirada soñadora a la fotografía de Prusia que descansaba sobre su cómoda (fotografía que, cabe destacar, fue tomada mientras el prusiano estaba distraído comprando pan), y observó al austriaco como si la respuesta fuera la cosa más obvia del mundo.

—En casa de Bélgica es el festival de los gatos—contestó la húngara.

— ¿Eso significa que tú y ella son amigas? —inquirió el austríaco, tomando nota mental de esa nueva posible amenaza.

—Algo así, podría decirse—Hungría hizo una pausa—Hace mucho tiempo, cuando una enfermedad se expandió, dijeron que los gatos eran sirvientes de las brujas e hicieron que muchos desaparecieran. Para compensar a esos animales se hace un festival en el cuál te vistes de gato.

— ¡Sigues sin explicar porqué yo estoy vestido de gato! —se quejó el pequeño Italia, pataleando y queriendo sacarse las orejas de gato que coronaban su cabeza. La chica de cabellos claros lo observó de forma intimidante, y el pequeño castaño le sostuvo la mirada firmemente… mientras se iba alejando lentamente a esconderse en otra habitación.

Austria se frotó las sienes. Era lo último que le faltaba. Él preocupado por posibles guerras, y su compañera en lo único que pensaba eran en festivales ajenos. Pero seguía sin explicar una cosa.

— ¿Porqué tanto interés en festejarlo? No es como si te gustaran tanto los gatos—quiso saber el austríaco.

—Ah, eso tiene fácil explicación—la húngara sonrió de oreja a oreja— ¡Es porque sería adorable ver a Prusia vestido así!

.

—Odio a las mujeres—dijo Austria, terminando su séptima jarra de cerveza—Sobre todo a Hungría. Odio a Hungría.

— ¿Qué hago aquí? —preguntó Suiza, temblando y observando muy asustado a su vecino.

—Compañía—contestó el austriaco rápidamente, fulminando al otro con la mirada—Si no quieres, puedes irte ya.

—… Lo veo difícil—murmuró el rubio, dirigiendo una mirada a las cuerdas que lo mantenían atado al taburete.

El dueño de la taberna simplemente continuó sirviéndole cerveza al austríaco, mientras intentaba no reírse de las cosas de aquél personaje tan estrafalario.

.

_El Diario de Prusia, Parte II. _

_Tomo 158 de mi diario. Es un soleado 19 de Abril. ¡Hoy también hice buenas acciones! _

_(Y Hungría estuvo un poco raro). _

Hungría se estaba sujetando el estómago fuertemente. Parecía estar muy deprimida. Prusia se acercó a ella lentamente… aunque claro, en ese entonces estaba convencido de que "ella" en realidad era "él".

— ¿Por qué estás tan mal? —preguntó inocentemente el prusiano, aunque manteniendo la distancia. A veces el "húngaro" tenía esos arranques que… bueno, que no debería tener un hombre con otro hombre—Parece como si te hubieras enterado que tu superior debe ser exorcizado.

—No. Turquía me derrotó—explicó la nación húngara, sonrojándose levemente con la presencia del albino.

—Ah. Pero hay cosas peores—contestó, pensando en Rusia. O Satanás. O volviendo a pensar en el ruso y su hermana ucraniana.

—Además, estoy preocupado por otras cosas.

— ¿Cómo cuáles? —la curiosidad pudo con él.

—Quizá esté enfermo—murmuró. Prusia puso una cara triste. A pesar de que Hungría era un "tipo" extraño, no le gustaba que la gente estuviera enferma. Tal vez hasta podría rezar por "él" —Últimamente me duele mucho el pecho y siento extrañas punzadas. Y hacen que me sienta extraño.

El teutón frunció el ceño. Eran síntomas muy extraños. Pero a pesar de estar un poco triste, el "húngaro" no parecía enfermo del todo. No era como si tuviera algo raro en el pecho. Algo parecido a esas dos protuberancias que algunas mujeres tenían… o eso le habían contado sus superiores. Nunca lo había comprobado por sí mismo.

Pero Hungría era hombre, no se suponía que le pasaran cosas extrañas de mujeres.

Aún así… tenía sus dudas.

Pensando que había pecados peores que la curiosidad (y no estaba del todo seguro de si eso era un pecado), se acercó lentamente a la otra nación. Extendió un poco su mano, dispuesto a palpar el pecho de su "vecino". Sólo era un simple examen. No iba encontrar nada raro…

Y en efecto, no lo hizo. No hasta que retiró su mano, se tocó su propio pecho, y entonces se dio cuenta que la nación húngara _sí _tenía algo ligeramente distinto a él.

Se puso pálido (y eso que ya tenía piel muy blanca de por sí), mientras Hungría lo miraba con los ojos rosáceos abiertos como platos.

—T-tú…—tartamudeó Prusia—T-tienes un… eso, ¿verdad?

—Eso, ¿qué? —preguntó la húngara.

—Eso… ya sabes… no es correcto decirlo.

—… No sé a qué te refieres. Sé más específico…

—Lo que tenemos entre las piernas.

—…No entiendo. ¿Qué se supone que debo tener entre las piernas?

—Un… ¡lo que empieza con _P_!

— ¿Piernas? Claro que tengo piernas, dos para ser exacto…

—_Nooo_, lo que tienes que tener en medio de ellas. Lo que todos los hombres tenemos…

— ¿Algo para orinar? Ah, eso…

—Sí, eso. Lo tienes, ¿verdad?

—Claro.

—Uf…

—Bueno, o lo tendré. Creo que tarda en crecer.

.

— ¿Qué le pasó a tu amigo? —preguntó un soldado húngaro.

—No sé. Salió corriendo—dijo la nación femenina, decepcionada—En fin, tal vez golpear un poco a Turquía me alegre~.

.

—Dios. Creo que hice algo malo—murmuró el pequeño prusiano, asustado—Es decir, no lo sabía. Sé que está mal, pero sólo quería ayudar al prójimo. ¡No pretendía profanar a alguien de esa manera! —berreó.

— ¿Y a ti qué te pasa? —preguntó Austria, acercándose. Prusia se sobresaltó, poniéndose de pie rápidamente y negando con la cabeza compulsivamente.

—No entiendo.

— ¿Qué no entiendes?

— ¡Los demonios no deberían entrar en la casa de Dios!

—…Algún día voy a matarte—dijo entre dientes el austríaco.

**Fin~.**

* * *

Uf, es raro escribir "Fin" en vez de "Continuará" :(. Me han preguntado si seguiré escribiendo series del estilo 2P!... pero creo que no. El año que viene estaré en hiatus en lo que se refiere a escritura, con suerte traeré algún drabble u.u Aunque todo depende de como vaya. En fin, esto queda terminado. Muchas gracias, como siempre digo, a todos por leer, comentar y seguir la historia. Pero siempre el agradecimiento más grande va para aquellos que estuvieron acompañando desde el principio hasta el final :') Aunque no crean, una acción pequeña como esa marca una gran diferencia.

Y con esto me despido, por ahora~. Creo que todavía hay un par de cosas más para escribir antes de que acabe el año ;) Ya se acabaron las clases, así que tiempo habrá. Saludos a todos :)


End file.
